Ryuusei no Naruto
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Jinchuuriki. Bijuu. Words met with scorn and hatred by many often giving Jinchuuriki less-than-favored backgrounds. Few know the real truth that surrounds the Bijuu, the Rikudō Kōkennin, or the dangerous entity that remains imprisoned inside the moon's core. That is until one day the final Admin was sealed for a third time...
1. The Start of the Plot

**Ryuusei no Naruto**

**Disclaimer and the Author's Note:** I do not own the Rockman series or Naruto, the worlds of the Rockman series or Naruto, or any and all official characters, names, places, ECT from the Rockman series and Naruto series itself. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and author of the popular manga and anime Naruto. The owners of the very popular Rockman franchise are owned by the company of Capcom, and Keiji Inafune (the man who has worked on almost all the Rockman games known to date). All I own are original characters that pop up, original-named jutsus or Battle Cards, and most of the Denpa Henkan transformations for the nine Jinchuuriki in the fic. This is an alternative side to a Megaman Crossover with Naruto, opposite of **Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!** which had since been erased due to not being a good launch.

* * *

**The Start of the Plot**

"**So, this is what you wish for, human?"** the God of Death spoke in his commanding tone.

"Yes, to save my village that I love..." Minato whispered, cradling his son who was going to become the Sandaime Jinchuuriki.

"**Hm..."** The holder of death felt a brand disturbance form the creature before him, before it frowned, **"so, this is why chaos has been wrought, Pyrus."**

The god swung his hand, releasing a mist of white and it shrouded the fox, making it scream in pain before its roars died.

"**To think that the nine guardian Admins of this planet are resorted to weapons of war... nonetheless... you shall make a great aspect with this child... Kyuubi Pyrus... if you hear me, guide the child... I can feel that your great disruption of your data is the cause of another being. One of pure darkness like HER."**

Confused by what the god was speaking of, Minato had no time to ask when he felt a foreign power enter his body. And then, a blinding white filled his vision.

"**Know that what you did shall either tip this planet into destruction, or into salvation when The Great One is released from its prison, and the battle of the galaxy begins, human... you believe I take your soul for summoning me, but you are wrong... but for now, be gone."**

When the blinding flash had finally vanished, allowing ever other ninja still standing to see clearly, Minato was gone, as was the Kyuubi. Runic marks had been burned covering half of baby Naruto's right arm from the hands, trailing around the wrist and forming a alien-like pattern on the forearm, and ending at the elbow with a ring and tri-pronged spike. The very seal that Minato beforehand marked on his son's stomach glowed brightly with red energy... Gamabunta, seeing both his former master, and the fox now totally gone, dispelled himself to heal his wounds.

Inside the seal, the God of Death stood there, floating with his black robes billowing under a mysterious wind. His entire matter of body was condensed with Z-Waves, a brilliant glow of purple, intermixed with red, and gray. The same energy within the mass of the flowing cloak had arms, where the energy fuses to glowing complex-designed silver shackles, where the hands are clad in black clawed gloves. Its lower face was covered by a white metal face mask construct, and the eyes glowed with a holy flame of blue. It wore a tomoe-shaped necklace around its neck, with a gray tombstone for a pendant hanging off the necklace. Topping the head was a gold skull-shaped crown, with a mass of white messy hair billowing back.

Before the god was a fox-like entity. The helmet of the strange creature resembled the Kyuubi's Real World form, but it looked more metal-like in colors of orange, yellow, and black lining around the eyes and along the mechanical ear tips. The head and face was completely human, feminine and of beauty. Its main body looked like condensed radiating chakra of a red-orange color. The upper torso is wrapped with smooth dark orange and white armor, slim but revealing that she had a decent bust size. Oval triangular-shaped armor protects the shoulders, embedded with orange gems. Similar material flowed down into a dress similar to Virgo, only in Pyrus's colors. It also had the same form of energy that made up its arms and clawed hands, and around what would be the wrists were armored bracelets; orange with a white stripe along the curved point going up the arms.

"You are I had seen the cloud that human with the orange mask used to somehow disrupt your internal data... however, Pyrus... I have seen that you shall make the perfect guardian."

Kyuubi looked up at the EM God of Death. "Why? You and your sisters have seen what has happened to us Nine Admins of the Planet, right? We have been treated as weapons of war, captured and subjugated by those that stole and incorporated the powers left by that man and his mimetic legacy. Through human wars, we have been forced into humans that die when infused with our energies, or tormented into eventual insanity only to be used to slaughter other humans in power-hungry struggles..."

"I know... We have seen what you have been put through by the human clan that wielded the strange power to subdue you all... you and this child have a great future... but only if you can survive... do all you can to protect the hero... as Jinchuuriki, they - if they survive - can Denpa Henkan... they will be needed for when she emerges if those humans should ever destroy its seal."

Before the god vanished, leaving Pyrus alone, he spoke one last cryptic message. "With the nine Admins now sealed by human hands, all Jinchuuriki must fight and stand up to defend as one, or be destroyed by war and hatred. Beware the enemy Life Forms that will arrive..."

The fox-like EM Life Form sighs, and prepares for the next couple of years of silence, while her now new host, sleeps, unaware. "I wonder what's been happening on AM and FM..."

The Nine Admins of Planet Furya: Ichibi Shukaku, Nibi Matatabi, Sanbi Isobu, Yonbi Son Gokū, Gobi Kokuō, Rokubi Saiken, Nanabi Chōmei, Hachibi Gyūki, and herself, Kyuubi Pyrus, were once mere guardians assigned a great task by the Admins of Planet AM: Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky, and King Cepheus of Planet FM (long before his paranoia and betrayal by Gemini) with the sealing of the Great One that the EM God of Death spoke of: Juubi Solaris.

Solaris was a great being with once bright intelligence, respect, power of mind and body, peace, and at one time, was part of their group. Until one day, she went irregular. She grew obsessed with knowledge, and scouring the entire galaxy for knowledge, absorbed both the good and the bad. It was the knowledge of war that brought her into fallen deity, and thus began her conquest for power. And after a war that nearly killed them all, had finally been imprisoned with the help of a human on Furya who was ironically a direct descendant of the land called Mu on Planet Earth. The man, simply referred to as the **Rikudō Kōkennin** (Guardian of the Six Paths), used the knowledge of Mu and of his dead clan, to generate what was essentially, the planet's moon. Using the celestial body and the moon's powerful inner core, Solaris was trapped deep within the moon, the man sacrificing his very body in order to empower the seal with his energy. Even with the Rikudō Kōkennin's Seal, it was not enough, so the Nine Admins of Furya were ordered to empower the seal with their own nine-lock protection. Otherwise, had they not, she simply would have overwhelmed the Rikudō Kōkennin, and delete the Murian of the Shinobi Clan. However, now that it seems all nine of them had been transformed into war weapons by the humans of Planet Furya, it would only be a matter of time until their Nine Elemental Seals shattered. And she feared Juubi Solaris's rebirth from her moon prison and elimination of all life on Furya, and then the galaxy.

Outside the mindscape, baby Naruto had since been asleep. Only the few that had absolute faith in Minato's brilliance guarded the child under the Sandaime's orders. No one saw the glow on the seal slowly fade, before the seal on the stomach vanish revealing perfect healthy skin. Only the birth marks on his cheeks and the strange arm tattoo remain.

=0=0=0=

Over the years as Naruto grew up, only few cared for him; the two people who run the ramen stand, the Sandaime Hokage, the man who wore the Inu mask during his younger years, and to an extent, his sensei Iruka. Today however another eventful day is occurring starting with ANBU scouring the village for Naruto as he had just pulled off yet another prank upon the headquarters of ANBU... and Naruto was also skipping class. High above on the Wave Roads of Konoha, Naruto watched the masked ninjas look all over for him in what would have been "good hiding places".

"Idiots, they can never look in the one place no one will ever have the ability to explore," thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto whispers.

He was clad in a full-on black bodysuit with the arms white. Metal-like cylindrical armor encased around the legs with an orange ring around the ankles. It was mostly black, with orange teardrop-shaped boosters on the outside of the legs. The feet were crafted in design with orange and white hues to resemble a fox's foot. The knees were protected by a gunmetal gray plate with the etching of a fox face on it, bolted into the orange ring on the top of the leg armor. Similar armor made up the armor that protected his left wrist and forearm, with black and white-fingered gloves. Protecting the elbow was a triangular white and orange jewel-embedded guard connected to the rings by the elbow. However, the right arm was a copy of the battle arm worn by Gemini Spark with the difference is the fingers were fox claws, and the battle arm was gleaming silver. The left shoulder was clad in a large gauntlet shaped like a fox's top part of the skull. Metal-engraved with gold whisker-like lines that criss-cross around the upper arm like ring binders. The intricately-designed shoulder gauntlet was mainly ruby red, with three upward gold spikes. The eyes were made of ruby.

The torso was wrapped with what resembled an orange and black, red-trimmed jacket that only left part of his lower bodysuit-covered stomach revealed. Three white rectangular plates keep the vest tightly closed. Around the waist was a white utility-like belt with a green rounded gem set in the center of the buckle. The right shoulder was protected by a triangular white pauldron, which has an embedded (along the top of the shoulder pad) an orange rectangular gemstone. The helmet was fin-styled, with the back of the helmet revealing his semi-long spiky hair, kissed-by-the-sun yellow. The helmet mostly was black, with the sides and top crests of the fins orange. His half-face visor that shielded his upper face and eyes was translucent light orange. The white leaf-shaped ear guards that protected them had antennas that protrude in a slanted manner; eerily the antennas resembled the Kyuubi's rabbit-like fox ears.

The second person standing on his right looked like a mirror reflection but with altered differences. Another notice is the second person was female so her torso armor was fitted for a female build with a noticeable bust size (easily a wonderful C-34 size). Unlike Naruto's chest armor, hers was fitted with an arrow-shaped crest, ruby red made of crystal just above her breasts; one can say it resembled a shooting star. Her left hand and arm was clad in the gauntlet worn on Naruto's right, except her gauntlet color was a shining gold. Unlike Naruto where his hair was semi-long, hers was long and of a desirable beauty, scarlet with vibrant highlights of purple. Her half-face visor was a blood red contrasting the orange that Naruto had, and behind the visor was that of beauty, eyes a vivid orange-red like living fire. Both of them shared one trait however: nine fox tails made of red-orange and white-crested metal (think of the nine tails as the tails on the reploid of said name from Megaman: Command Mission). Naruto's lowest tail flicker lazily as he looks over to Pyrus.

"Well... I had my fun, now what?"

"Take it like a man and return to the academy, skipper," the foxy EM Life Form replies with a saucy smile.

"Yeah right, I have better fun traveling the Wave Roads and going as far as the oceans near Nami no Kuni," Naruto offered his rebuttal to the fox girl.

Pyrus rolls her eyes. "Fine, Mr. I-Wanna-Be-Hokage, how about we brush up on your virus busting skills, so you won't forget how to fight off viruses tougher than Mettennas?"

She scanned the roads, until she saw a group of viruses marching towards Ichiraku Ramen, and she could see the intent of destruction rolling off them. She points to the group. "How about them?"

"Wha? Hey! They're heading towards Ichiraku!"

He rushes to chase after the viruses and Pyrus chuckles and follows her male battle twin. The viruses all took an Access Ramp which had beamed them into the Ramen Storage Container's CC. Naruto entered right after them, Pyrus quickly catching up.

"Stop right there, you fiends!"

The Mettennas turned their focus on Naruto now that he revealed himself.

"Met! Met!" they shouted, waving their pickaxes.

"Well, Naruto, looks like there's enough for a brush up lesson on Virus Busting... I'm going to sit this one out while you deal with them, seeing as how fond you are of Ichiraku Ramen."

"What? You're not going to help me?"

"No," she said, "sometimes, there are times when we get separated, and you'll have to face problems on your own if I am currently held up by business, like tough viruses blocking my way. Then again, if that happens, you won't be at the full strength we normally are when battling as a Gemini."

"Fine..."

Naruto faces off as the Mettenna viruses group off and begin to attack Naruto.

"Now, what do you remember?"

The Mettennas each slam their axes into the ground, sending their homing shock waves at Naruto, who quickly blocked one attack using a Barrier card, and simply rolled to evade the second.

"There's a standard limit on how many Battle Cards one can carry before the load becomes too heavy to yield. And that each Battle Card goes into color groups. White and Yellow are Standard cards, where Yellow are Battle Cards with Offense or Defense abilities, and White cards are mostly those that give an edge such as Paralysis or increase of a card's overall power. Blue are Mega-class cards and are mostly for powerful cards, or summoning of a Ghost Data to attack. Red cards are Giga-class, and yield frightening power, and are mostly rare to collect or use."

"Good," Pyrus says cheerfully, "use shooter-type cards."

"Predation! Cannon!"

Naruto's battle gauntlet glows and forms a boxed barrel that was blue and white. He took aim and deleted one Mettenna.

"Cannon: Attack power of forty."

He uses another, and deletes the second virus. Three more now take stance and attack.

"Now, Sword cards," Pyrus says, "what are they?"

She quickly used an Aura Battlecard to shield herself from a stray attack. At their weak levels, the aura wouldn't even flinch or suffer integrity damage.

"Offensive weapons, mostly for close-quarters combat. Standard swords are Null element and have no advantage or disadvantage of elemental prowess. There are however other Sword-class cards which have an element such as Fire, Electric, Wind, Wood, Aqua, and some, while stronger, can also deal Breaking damage to shielded enemies."

He holds out his gauntlet arm, and forms a blade made of red-orange and yellow fire.

"Blaze Cutter!" He rushes in and sweeps a wide arc, sending one virus into deletion, and the fiery sonic boom released slices through the second. The third was lucky to have not been in the attack's path.

"What are some of the advantages and disadvantages of Sword-type cards?"

"In a heavy fight, if you lose your concentration, the enemy can easily strike you before you attack, and thus you lose your card's power in a flash. One advantage is speed. Targeting focus on an enemy can help if you are in an overwhelming situation, but only if you are careful," Naruto recited.

He reforms his battle arm and rushes in, using his clawed hand to damage the Mettenna. It kicks back with a quick shock wave that Naruto barely avoided. Forming the Fox Buster, he quickly charges and fires, deleting it. The final group emerges, and it was the last twelve, all taking up arms with their weapons. This time, Pyrus walks up next to Naruto, their gauntlets meeting.

"Final lesson, Naruto-kun," Pyrus speaks, "what are our capabilities?"

"Gemini Kitsune; Null Element; No weaknesses. Together we are capable of overwhelming our enemies with twin-styled fighting consisting of our Blaze Cutters, Fox Busters, fox claws if needed, and our unique Big Bang attacks. Hollow Fox Cannon has a drawback of energy discharge and knock-back upon use; element is dual Null/Breaking. And Nine Fragments is a nine-hit strike against a single enemy target; element is Sword."

"Special Combo Attacks?"

They had been dodging the attacks while in lecture mode, but Naruto and Pyrus both jump back, and grab one another's hands with their battle gauntlets. Sparks of energy race along the arms as an aura of red-orange surrounded them, taking the shape of a fox, but as quick as the fox-like aura appeared, it charges through their arms and a spiraling beam of flames rip through the half group of Mettennas.

"Gemini Pyro Twister," Naruto answers.

Then, while still grasping one another, they leap into the air and come down upon them in a drill-like fashion, "Foxfire Drill!" fiery-colored energy trailing around them as they crash and generate a rippling shock wave erasing more viruses. Quickly releasing and standing, both fighters summon their Blaze Cutters, dashing through the attacks they the viruses in a panicked state are releasing. The remaining viruses are sliced up into ribbons, leaving none alive.

"Well, I guess you do remember the lessons. Now if only you could apply those same things to your ninja career, skipper," Pyrus says.

"Hey, it's boring! How the hell am I going to defeat enemies if they teach about the history of Konoha? What am I going to do, lecture them to death?"

Pyrus sighs. "Let's go."

She walks off, and exits the CC. Naruto quickly followed after. Outside, Pyrus looks to the sun as it was in the position where classes at the Ninja Academy were being let out.

"Well, you seemingly evaded ANBU capture, if only because you Denpa Henkan to step onto the Radio Wave World, and succeeded in once again missing class. If you keep this up, you won't pass, and even if you do on a slim margin, you're be dead-last due to your shoddy grades."

"But I am awesome!"

"But not many people will even understand the TRUTH behind us Bijuu as your humans call us," Pyrus explained, "not to mention they'll think that you're being influenced by me and once again that bullshit will start up again. Remember, not many people on the planet even know what the Jinchuuriki really stand for, and it's not "power of human sacrifice" either."

Naruto's excitement died right there.

"No one would probably even understand the real threats that even loom high above them, sealed on that damn moon's cyber core..."

"Juubi Solaris, I know, Pyrus," Naruto whispered.

The female twin walks over and gives Naruto a friendly hug.

"Sorry for being tough on you, but you have to understand that. After all, you are not the only one out there. There are eight others who are Jinchuuriki and also have the potential to unlock the Denpa Henkan, and travel the Wave World just like you can."

"Oh!" Naruto just remembered. He somehow took out a small box with a bright red button on it, and presses it. Explosions littered the faces of the Hokage Monument, and random splotches of color and graffiti litter the faces... if it weren't for the graffiti, the colors on the mountain made the four faces appear "alive".

"Naruto!"

"What? I almost forgot about that!" He whined, before tossing the device lazily to one side, "I'm going to hunt for Battle Cards."

Pyrus just groans, before giving chase after the male twin of their fusion. As this happened, chaos befell Konoha due to the "defacing of the Hokage Monument." And still the ANBU cannot locate the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Well... it's another Naruto x Megaman Starforce crossover... but it's much different from **Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!

**In this story, the Nine Bijuu are separate beings believed to be chakra monsters split from the Juubi, but the Bijuu are really EM Life Forms, and the Juubi in this story of a fallen goddess sealed in the moon (it's similar to canon Juubi, but that's it, the moon prison thing). I got the name Solaris from the name of the operating system, and felt it was a fitting name for a female!Juubi. In fact, Kyuubi and Nibi are both female as well, and the rest are male gender.  
**

**There are a degree of differences, and for now, there will be more. Reviews are nice**~

**Chapter has been edited on April 25, 2011. Reason: changed the name of Pyrus's Big Bang attack from **_Nine Tails_** to **_Nine Fragments_**, based that it matches better to the attack used by Ninetails from **Megaman X: Command Mission**. Also gave Gemini Kitsune a second combo attack called** Foxfire Drill**, although in later chapters it could also be used separately; a double team = more damage.**

**Another edit on December 06, 2011 to replace the official naming of the seven-tailed beast according to Kishimoto's manga. It's now** Nanabi**, not **Shichibi** as I originally thought. Final edit on February 2, 2012: official names of the nine Bijuu will be used in the original ones previously selected, all except **Kurama**... sounds too manly so Kyuubi Pyrus remains and I don't feel like reverting Kyuubi back to the original male gender.**


	2. The Traitor, Mizuki!

**Ryuusei no Naruto**

**Disclaimer and the Author's Note:** I do not own the Rockman series or Naruto, the worlds of the Rockman series or Naruto, or any and all official characters, names, places, ECT from the Rockman series and Naruto series itself. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and author of the popular manga and anime Naruto. The owners of the very popular Rockman franchise are owned by the company of Capcom, and Keiji Inafune (the man who has worked on almost all the Rockman games known to date). All I own are original characters that pop up, original-named jutsus or Battle Cards, and the names for the Bijuu are original (except Solaris as it comes from the name of a computer OS). I also own most of the Denpa Henkan transformations for the nine Jinchuuriki in the fic, and possibly original ones, too.

* * *

**The Traitor, Mizuki!**

Yagura has messy gray hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He has a dull expression currently etched on his face, wears a gray undershirt with short mesh sleeves, and sewn onto the shirt from over the left pectoral of the shirt was the Kirigakure hitai-ate plate. Also worn is a green poncho, a turquoise sash around the waist, paired with a green indumenta over his pants. A pair of brown boots is his footwear choice, which is opened on the back, and somehow he carries on his back staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks. On the end with the larger hook, a green flower blooms in sharpened metal design. Of course, this is what he would have worn had he been in the human world. No, he was instead lurking the Radio Wave World, in his Denpa Henkan form.

He wears a jagged conch shell-like tortoise shell crafted into the style of a samurai's helmet. Dark pink side guards protect the sides of his face with a gray lower fang pointing forward from the sides, which are interconnected with his light blue leaf-shaped ear guards each with an embedded green orb. Covering over the eyes is an X-shaped purple visor. His green poncho remained only now metal triangular pauldrons, gray with green rocky spires decorating its surface, hook over the shoulders. The pants and shirt fuse as one and the mesh sleeves vanished taking a full black which spreads and covers any exposed skin as a protective bodysuit. Covering his arms is a rounded dark gray and gray snow armor, with white gloves tipped green, and jewel guards surrounded with a green ring. The hitai-ate now takes place over his front waist, and the sash turns into a metal utility belt. The boots remain the same color and grow larger at the knees, smooth gray half turtle shells (with a framed upward hook knee brace) as knee guards, with yellow bolt marks running down the legs. A human-sized version of Sanbi Isobu's shell protects his back, held firmly in place by large hook-shaped connectors into the torso armor. As for the Sanbi's three tails one was like a ponytail and the other two hung limp at the sides of his hips. The third tail from his helmet is kept curled up tightly, also carrying with ease his wave-transformed weapon.

Yagura despite belief from others was alive. Ever since Kiri went into a civil war because of the man with red eyes, he was wondering the Wave World, trying to keep out of the human world as possible and only emerging (and exiting transformation) for food and water. He hated the man with red eyes. Until Isobu was finally able to shatter the illusion, just in time to save him from being assassinated, he was completely hypnotized by the man under a strange Genjutsu. Of course, even if the Kiri Bloodline War continued, to died, it didn't matter. Not since knowing about the possible threat which looms over them high in space. Juubi Solaris... the fallen EM Goddess trapped away due to her frightening power in the past.

_**I have heard rumors lately.**_

_And, what would they be, Isobu...?_

_**A group of ninja, who believe collecting the nine demons will equal a take over the world crap,**_ was the response of Isobu, _**Word through the Sky Hertz is that one of them once went to the lower planet of the Radio Wave World, and saw Chōmei and his partner, a green-haired girl, making a desperate escape around the land of waterfalls being chased by two ninjas. One worshiped some sacrificial god, and the other had odd green eyes with multiple beating hearts. She barely escaped by getting enough distance to transform, and vanish out of sight before her pursuers caught up.**_

Yagura slowly stood on his feet. "Might as well find this green-haired girl, then," was his reply.

Releasing hold on his weapon, and taking arms, he walks down the roads, and heads up a ramp to a higher platform. There, he vanishes, taking a portal that shot him up into the Cosmo Wave Road. Sure he could have used the Sky Roads to travel from country to country, but the Cosmo Roads were a lot faster when it came to travel across wide distances. And there were so few entrances to the Cosmo Roads; the fallen ruins of Uzushio were one of the known portal entrances.

Konoha, a week later... Naruto was forced this time to go to the academy. Interestingly enough, a week ago, when Naruto was nowhere in sight in the village, Sarutobi decided to send people he KNEW he could trust to not betray their role as ninja of the Leaf, and look for the boy outside on the sheer belief he may have somehow, mysteriously, be in another town or (one time at the age of six) near the Fire Capital. And lo and behold, Naruto was found in Tanzaku and he had somehow managed to bankrupt a casino into bankruptcy. This tidbit of information when he learned of it was highly amusing to the old Kage. Now, how a thirteen year old boy managed to bankrupt a casino that was known to be the dirtiest and shadiest casino in all of Tanzaku was both confusing, and, as said before, absolutely hilarious...

Naruto was gazing out the window right now. He had done the paper test as quick as he could, and then turned it over and spent his time until the test ended, staring out the window.

_Maybe I should go virus hunting in other countries,_ he mused internally.

_**Better focus on at least passing this exam, Naruto,**_ Pyrus replied to her host.

_It's boring,_ Naruto whined, _I wanna show off my skills!_

_**Naruto,**_ she warns.

He stills himself, just as Iruka gave him a look from his desk. Naruto once again just sits there, and gazes at his arm that had what he called a cool tattoo/birth mark. Naruto is what many would call hyper except on days where he's just deadly quiet... he was more or less an enigma, and yet he had a renowned effect of pranking a lot of people when you least suspected it.

Naruto wore a jacket with a fuzzy white collar, and it has no sleeves. It was orange around the shoulders and upper pectorals, and the rest of the outfit was black, with a white zip line and right light gray shoulder pauldron, round. The undershirt was mesh material, missing a right sleeve only; his entire left arm was covered with a sleeve. He however does wear a detached mesh sleeve on his right bicep. For pants, it was a black and orange variant that went with the jacket however the pants had been altered: for one thing were the protective metal braces that are stitched/sewn onto the lower fabric of the legs, complete with down-slant knee guards (think of the leg armor on the pants similar to M. Bison), and the pants pockets had been added with an additional pocket that had a storing room of four small sealing scrolls. His footwear was simple thick dark boots with protected steel toe caps and back heels.

In fact, the author of the story just gave Naruto his Shippuuden outfit, took the sleeves away, stole some parts of General M. Bison's leg armor, add an extra ninja utility pocket, and gave him different underclothes. Oh yes, and he strapped Naruto with his kunai pouch and second utility pouch on the back of his pants.

"Alright then, pencils down," Iruka spoke. The simultaneous clacks of writing utensils drop to the desks in a harmonious snap, "please pass your papers to your left, and Mizuki-sensei shall collect them. For our second test is weapons accuracy. So we shall be heading outside."

Everyone got up as they followed their teacher outside, Naruto lost in the crowd of his classmates, many who he would say wasn't real friends with, but few who tolerate him but just don't say much to him. He of course stayed away from Sakura. If it wasn't for Pyrus, the pink-haired girl would have been beating the crap out of him, and most of the time, he often had to duck and dodge her wild gorilla-like swings... or in other words, if it wasn't for Pyrus's timely intervention, he would have been love-struck by a girl who'd only abuse him, and lusted after the last Uchiha like he was god's gift to mankind.

That one thought made him scoff; if only the village knew the truth about the Uchiha, or how the majority of them believed Fugaku's militaristic words. At least Itachi left Mikoto alive... the kind woman was very nice to him during his younger years.

/FLASHBACK: Night of the "Uchiha Massacre"/

Naruto was younger, but he was running along the Wave Roads late at the night. Pyrus was quickly following the young Denpa Human, to make sure that Naruto didn't get himself on the wrong end of a strong virus.

"Naruto! Stop running too fast!"

"But it's so cool being able to run around at night and no one below even knows of it!" he shouted back.

Naruto then stopped when he struck a Going Road, and he screamed as he was zipped across the air, and he collapses in a tumbling roll upon hitting the exit ramp. Pyrus sighed, and zips across the sky, and lands next to Naruto. "Should be careful, there are a couple of Going Roads here and there."

She picks the boy up, but then her ears twitched at the sound of a man's death cry. She turned around, and saw a horrific sight. It was too late as she remembered Naruto, who stared at the fallen bodies of men, women, the elderly and even young children!

"Wha... what happened?"

Pyrus hissed. "I have no clue, Naruto."

She looked around, and then gasped. She recognized the fan symbol anywhere. They were in the Uchiha District of the village.

Naruto raced down a road, and Pyrus calls to him, and swears, once again playing catch-up.

"Itachi! How could you do this?"

"I am... merely testing my powers... father," spat the young prodigy of the clan. Naruto and Pyrus reached the end of the dead-end, and saw as Fugaku pulled his wife in front of his son, but the parries his blade away from cutting into her, and threw a kunai that caught the man in the back. With a graceful leap over he threw his sword and it stabs him right in the heart through his back.

This was the scene that Sasuke stumbled upon, and Itachi incapacitated the young woman with a hand chop. The illusion that he held a kunai in hand fooled Sasuke.

"What... what did you do?"

"Otouto-kun... I am merely doing what is right... and that is to test myself... so I killed everyone in the clan..."

"Why? WHY!"

"Because I can, Sasuke," Itachi replied, as he walks towards his little brother. In a fit of rage, Sasuke attacked Itachi, picking up a kunai but he was easily disabled.

The last scene they saw before Pyrus teleported them away was Itachi saying the words, "Tsukiyomi."

"Naruto, head straight back to the apartment, no detours... I'm going to follow, and see what the hell's going on... my senses are screaming that something isn't right."

"But-"

"Go! And wait for me before you pulse out, got it?"

Naruto turned around, and fled back home, while Pyrus saw Itachi flee the village, but he dropped something hidden behind some bushes. She jumps down and appears in the real world, and picks it up. She heard voices, so she warps back onto the roads.

_Mother,_

_I know that you know that if I had not stopped our clan from betraying the village, the clan would be dead. Everyone was practically swayed by our father's preaching, because of his instilled hatred against the Senju Clan. There was no doubt that had the invasion happened, even dear father would have used the children to kill other children._

_I wouldn't let it happen. Do not tell Sasuke. Only tell him I have gone insane with power, and I will soon be listed as S-Class Nuke-nin by the Hokage. He will know everything since I was his spy against our traitorous clan, and the massacre, as everyone will soon call it, was the last resort. I only allowed you to live because at least, Sasuke would not allow himself to fall into a dangerous power of loneliness, and becoming an avenger._

_Yes, one day, I hope that he shall kill me to restore honor to our clan, but not as an avenger. Do take care of him though, kaa-chan. And if Naruto ever asks where I went to, just tell him I am on a long mission for the Hokage._

_Itachi_

She closes the scroll. "So... that's what happened tonight..." Pyrus snorted, "I knew the Uchiha were greedy, but this takes the cake."

For now, she stored this letter away into one of her sub-pockets, and returned to the apartment.

/END FLASHBACK/

_If only you knew how close your clan came to becoming the worst traitors in history, Sasuke, then you wouldn't be so high and mighty,_ Naruto thought as he remembered the details Pyrus told him, and then of the letter she picked up he dropped. Still, Sasuke fell into the role of avenger, despite Mikoto trying all she could to love him and supporting him. Kind of mean to ignore your own mother at times just to train yourself rigorously. Naruto lingered in the back, ignoring everyone as everyone went through the obstacle course in alphabetical order.

_**Naruto, go all out... just because you wanted to put up this mask, doesn't mean you can hide it... but still, you'll have trouble since you always seem to skip classes.**_

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're turn," Iruka called up.

_We'll talk later, Pyrus._

Naruto walks up to the starting line made into the dirt, ignoring the mutterings of some of his classmates.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Iruka asked, looking up from his clip board to look at the blonde-haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Iruka-sensei." He gave his usual masked smiles of cheerfulness.

=0=0=

The school day ended, and Naruto was up on the roof of the Academy. He scored a 98 on the Obstacle Course, bested Mizuki a minute before Sasuke which had irked the brat's fangirl club (Pyrus wondered if Sakura's DNA was crossed with a Howler Monkey), and earned a high grade on the Weapons Target Course (although, unlike Sasuke, he did it expertly). Even with his test skills, he's still failed the Academy, again. Of course, he knew that he did ace the written test, but receiving a paper with completely edited answers and a failing grade... he knew it was to be expected. Not to mention how his Bunshin test was tainted.

"**I still felt that wave of chakra brush through... the white-haired asswipe deliberately screwed you up,"** Pyrus said.

"Well, there's nothing that can't be done, Pyrus," he responded.

His entire score was at a total of 49. Because of how he messed up his Bunshin Jutsu, it constituted a failing grade, even if he was one point from an average passing grade. In a flare of red-orange fire, Pyrus emerged next to Naruto. She casually pulls her arms over him, and holds the slightly disheartened boy towards her.

"Maybe I should have paid more attention to school... but half this village would rather see me dead, and if I ever showed any intelligence that they feel would be threatening to them, they'll try and have me executed for bullshit reasons."

Pyrus vanished when the door creaked, and Naruto forced himself to lean against the railing of the school's roof.

"Ah, Naruto, there you are," said Mizuki, as the man walked up next to the young teen.

"Oh, hello Mizuki-sensei," he half-heartedly respond.

"I'm sorry about Iruka, but you know, rules are rules," the white-haired man said, "but you were close to passing. It sucks the difference was a single point."

He placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know, even though I am not allowed to do this, I CAN offer you a make-up exam, since your overall score was above a thirty."

Naruto turned his head to gaze at Mizuki. "Hm?"

"It's a quite simple Make-up Exam, but it's a bit more difficult than the Academy Student Examination Course. The Hokage will know I am initiating this."

"So, what is it about?"

"Well, the reason it is difficult is because ANBU shall be in on this, but as... proctors. If you get caught breaking into the tower, or are caught stealing the **Fūin no Sho** (Scroll of Seals), the exam ends and you fail. Just learn one technique from the scroll, and then locate me in the forests just outside the village. You show me the jutsu you chose, and judging on how you have mastered it, I'll pass you and you can join your classmates at the Graduation Class in a week."

"This is real?"

"Yes. The Make-up Exam will begin an hour after sundown, and then you got until midnight whether you are able to get far, understood, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I accept the Make-up Exam."

Mizuki smiled. "Good, Naruto. I'll head out now and inform the Hokage you'll be taking the test."

Once they were sure he was gone from the school roof, Pyrus reappears.

"I don't trust him..."

"I know... but I'm willing to take this..."

"And if it's a lie?"

"If it's a lie, I'll just make a good alibi... such as us leaving Konoha since if this test thing really is a hoax; at least I got time to ditch the scroll and we travel the world through the Waves. Or try to apprehend him claiming he tricked me. Whichever comes first... okay?"

Pyrus frowned. "Okay... but you're going to cheat, aren't you?"

Naruto grinned. "A ninja is entitled to his or her special secrets, after all."

Through the **Kekkei Tōta** (Bloodline Selection) that was his Denpa Henkan, thanks to Pyrus he was able to see the roads that encircled around the Hokage Tower without the aid of a device. He holds his tattooed arm out, before clenching his hand and thrusting it upward. The symbols took on a slight glow. Pyrus vanished, as Naruto's smile grew.

"Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!"

After the flash of light, Naruto and Pyrus reemerged into the Wave World, and immediately transfer up onto the Wave Roads above Konoha. He had two hours before this exam began for him... so in the meantime, he decided to explore the Wave Roads around Konoha, even transing into several electronic appliances he spotted with access points.

=0=0=

Night fell, and Naruto and Pyrus rushed into the roads surrounding the Hokage Tower. Wild viruses were a nuisance, yes, but they plowed through the viruses, collecting stray money from them, and a Battlecard of two. Eventually they reached a crossroads, where instead of going all the way to the top, they stopped when at the Hokage's Window. They snuck in since the window was open, and ran through the building. Naruto and Pyrus snuck around, both using their unique Frequency Change that would hide them form the eyes of the humans, bypassing ANBU Night Patrol and even the Hokage who was returning from wherever he gone to. When they finally found the room, they took to a Wave Road that led inside. Once inside the room, Naruto walks up to the scroll.

"Well, let's grab it and let's go, but do remember what I told you."

"I know... but still, I believe him."

Pyrus sighed, but gave the boy a quick nod before the case was tossed off, shattering on the floor. As soon as Naruto grabbed the scroll, he had tripped the fūinjutsu alarm system. The doors smashed down, and ANBU barged in, armed with their weapons, but no one saw anybody inside. On the Road leading AWAY from the room, Naruto found a portal that warped him to one outside.

"Huh... so that's where this warp went to," he mused, before he and Pyrus ran from the Hokage Tower, and took the higher roads that lead towards the gates.

=0=0=

Naruto was alone in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. He had unfurled the scroll close to halfway, being it so thick. There were a few fūinjutsu spots in otherwise random blank spots, which after one experimental swipe of chakra (Pyrus had told him she had felt traces of data flowing off them then told him to pool a small amount of his chakra) produced some strong Battle Card data. Bonus, really, however, Naruto was still reading through the scroll, when he came across something interesting.

"Because of you Pyrus, I have enough chakra to choke out two ninja villages. You think this would be useful?"

Through his eyes, Pyrus gazes at the information she quickly scanned into her internal data banks.

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu... well, for one thing, they're not like the fake illusions used by your village ninja academy.**_

_Wait, really?_

_**You'd know if you didn't skip, skipper,**_ she replied, _**but anyway... the scroll explains: The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.**_

_Wow... so my clones can be solid and people will believe they're illusions and instead they get the surprise of the lifetime._

_**Looks like to be a dangerous one... although I don't understand why it's a forbidden jutsu if we had seen Itachi use them before, or the porno-reading scarecrow.**_

Naruto rolled the scroll over, before he found a variation. _Well, I found its variation: __**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique). And damn does this entry suck; hundred clones at one time in a single summoning. Sheesh, if Sasuke heard of this and tried to use it, it'll kill him because of how much chakra each hundred set of clones will be split with._

_**Probably because he believes he's the best, and yet he ignores all that pussy thrown at him... young and very, very old.**_

Naruto shuddered. _Don't ever mention that... I don't even-oh fuck..._

And being able to share thoughts with her host, got a nasty image in her mind.

_**Naruto!**_

While both alien and human try to erase the images of a ninety year old woman begging a thirteen year old boy to give her his seed (Ew!), elsewhere Mizuki was preparing his weapons making sure his shuriken were strapped securely to his back, and in his pouch he had that formula he's been making for the past month in secret. He had already gone to Iruka, and fooled the patsy into seeking out the brat. With Iruka's uncanny ability at being able to sensor and locate Naruto, he'd simply find his "friend". And once he finds Iruka, he'd find the demon brat with the gift he'll present to Orochimaru.

"Fucking demon's going to be dead, and Orochimaru-sama will be glad that I have given him such a grand gift. Better than his ass pocket working in the hospital."

At this moment, in his room studying up a patient's blood works, Kabuto sneezed.

_Someone must be talking about me... hm... I wonder if Naruto wouldn't mind another physical exam so I can get a good eyeful of him._ A perverted smile crosses his face, and he licked his lips.

In the forest, Naruto felt like somebody walked across his grave.

_Oooh... Pyrus, do you feel a chill or something?_

A rustle in the leaves is heard, and with a quick drawback, the scroll (like a tape measure) reels back with a SNAP. Naruto got up, expecting Mizuki to show up, but instead, it was Iruka.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at him.

Naruto blinked, while within the mindscape, Pyrus had a chilling feeling crawling up her back.

"What do you mean? I'm taking the Make-up Exam Mizuki told me on the school roof," he responded, wondering why Iruka was angry at him.

"Make-Up Exam? There's no such thing!"

_**And there's the bad feeling, Naruto,**_ Pyrus told him.

"Wait, what do you mean Mizuki told you we have a Make-Up Exam?" Iruka suddenly realized.

_**Incoming!**_ Pyrus shouted in his mind. Naruto heard the whistle of a shuriken, and he jumps backwards in a flip.

The large Fuumashuriken was embedded where Naruto once was. Up in the trees was Mizuki, grasping his second star.

_**See? What did I tell you? Now what are you going to do, Naruto?**_

_Hm... Kick his ass?_ He responded with certainty.

_**Just be careful, Naruto. He is of Chūnin rank despite being a school teacher.  
**_

While Pyrus and Naruto were in their own conversation, Iruka was in an argument with Mizuki regarding Naruto and the scroll stolen from the Hokage Tower.

"Mizuki, don't you dare!"

"Shut up! The boy deserves to know why he's always hated by the rest of the village... you hear me, Naruto? The reason no one likes you is because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune: a demon in human flesh!"

_Alright then, Pyrus, since it appears I was tricked to stealing this artifact from the tower, it means Mizuki's a Nuke-nin... I can cash in whatever reward he may have once I simply explain to the Hokage what's going on._

_**I'll guide you with my senses, Naruto,**_ Pyrus replies.

"Didn't you hear me boy?" Mizuki shouted with mad glee mixed with anger at being denied the emotions of horror coming from the demon brat.

Unknowingly, Naruto had directly taken a page from Kakashi's book, as he breaks from the internal conversation with Pyrus to look across the forest floor. "Eh, did you say something?"

In his office, through his scyring crystal ball, Sarutobi released the breath he had been holding. Looks like Naruto didn't hear Mizuki break his law. Still, he broke the law so his life was going to be forfeit. Back in the forest, Naruto wasted no time in messing around with Mizuki. While he was officially a civilian, his times on the Wave Roads sharpened his skills in hand-to-hand fighting against the viruses with a humanoid form. Mizuki, a Chūnin, would rank in virus form a Level 2 or Level 3 virus, adding unknown variables. So, Naruto had opened with a sprint at Mizuki, before using his Frequency Change to (in the eyes of Mizuki, Iruka, and Sarutobi watching via the Crystal Ball) perform a windless and smokeless Shunshin. The shuriken thrown at this time had completely missed target. A boot to Mizuki's face is what the silver-haired traitor got in retaliation as he fell from his sturdy branch.

_**Quickly Naruto!**_

Naruto jumps down, almost pretending that he was Gemini Kitsune Silver, coming at Mizuki with a thrown punch. The traitorous Chūnin saw this and had kicked away fast, before landing and throwing several kunai at the boy, aiming for his head and throat. They struck their mark, but it wasn't Naruto; Iruka had Shunshin in the way and taken the hits, as four kunai were impaling his back. Luckily his vest was well-protected.

"No! You bastard! Iruka-sensei, why did you do that?"

"He's trying to kill you, Naruto... I can't allow you to get hurt... you're like a son to me, you know," he whispered, weakened by the metal that punctured his skin.

Iruka collapsed, as the pain was too much for him. The young man had realized the kunai may have been tipped with some sort of poison, thus is why he's feeling much more pain than usual despite the protection his flak jacket offers. Naruto growls angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled, and charges once again.

"Die you piece of shit!" Mizuki yells, throwing his last shuriken at Naruto. However, Mizuki was given the shock of a lifetime when Naruto had flipped forward, and caught the ring of his weapon. Adeptly twisting his body, he lands with a pivot of the ball of his heel and the weapon is launched right back. Upon release, he brought his fingers up to form the sign of the cross.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" With another leap, this time higher into the air, plumes of smoke erupt and ten Narutos were formed. Mizuki was shocked as he narrowly avoided his returned weapon, as was the still slightly-conscious Iruka; Naruto had created solid clones! Two of them launched the real Naruto higher into the air where at the apex of his boost, fierce determination radiated from his cerulean eyes.

_**There we go, Naruto! Do it!**_

"**Uzumaki Chakura Koiru** (Maelstrom Chakra Coil)!" A blazing aura of Naruto's brilliant blue chakra filters around his entire body as he curls up tightly into a ball form. He was like a pseudo-ball of chakra death as he spins wildly and falls down upon Mizuki. The man tried to launch kunai, but Naruto's clones took the hit, poofing with each "death". The ANBU led by ANBU Neko were the first to arrive to the scene, just in time to see Naruto pull off a strange Ninjutsu technique striking Mizuki with explosive results.

The man was knocked out, and injured from the jutsu, Naruto was standing over him, one foot keeping him pinned to the forest floor, and two surviving clones of Naruto were assisting Iruka. The real Naruto looked to the masked ninjas.

"He tricked me into stealing the scroll, and then tried to kill me and Iruka-sensei. Can he be arrested?"

_**What happened to leaving Konoha?**_ Pyrus asks.

_I'm tired... and I want my bed now,_ Naruto complained back to the alien.

Pyrus in Naruto's subconscious face palms. Sarutobi in his office turns away from the crystal ball on his desk, and wondered what kind of headaches this would entail to him via paperwork. Suddenly, a smile crosses the old man's face. Reaching into his desk, he applies some chakra, and undoes a marked seal in the otherwise empty desk, and produced a hitai-ate with the plate stamped on red cloth.

"Minato... you'd be proud of him," he says to himself, staring at the only article of shinobi wear that remained after that fateful October night thirteen years ago.

He signals for an ANBU operative.

In a quick swirl, one appeared. He wore a white mask decorative after a wild bear.

"Kuma, make sure Neko brings Naruto to the office, please. Send Mizuki to ANBU HQ for interrogation, and also make sure Umino Iruka gets medical treatment immediately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Bear-masked ninja vanishes in a quick Shunshin.

Unbeknownst to all parties involved, a shadowy figure was watching with an ever-present jester-like smile.

* * *

**I have decided to focus on this story now. Some people find it really interesting... which means I'll have to slot this into my Active Stories archive on my profile.**

**The jutsu Naruto used is based off the ability to perform a pseudo-Screw Attack in the Metroid games when you hold a charge, and then somersault through the air. But I also mimicked it off a technique used by Wild Jango from **_Megaman X: Command Mission_**. I hope that, like **_The Twilight Ninja_**, people will get into the story. God, I hope to do just as better as my Naruto x Legend of Zelda crossover.** XD

**I also hope you review. Oh, and in-case old viewers of the story haven't seen; I have updated the first chapter to change some variables of the story, such as Gemini Kitsune's tails' appearance, and adding more attacks to their non-Battle Card arsenal. And, this is the official title now for the story. I had placed a small vote between friends and my wife, and they say **_Ryuusei no Naruto_** sounds alot better; that way, if I ever do some sort of sequel, I'd be able to get a working title on.**


	3. Attack on the Cryptanalysis Computer

**Ryuusei no Naruto**

**Disclaimer and the Author's Note:** I do not own the Rockman series or Naruto, the worlds of the Rockman series or Naruto, or any and all official characters, names, places, ECT from the Rockman series and Naruto series itself. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and author of the popular manga and anime Naruto. The owners of the very popular Rockman franchise are owned by the company of Capcom, and Keiji Inafune (the man who has worked on almost all the Rockman games known to date). I do not own the name Solaris, which is a derived name taken from an existing Operating System; I had felt the name Solaris was a fitting name for the Juubi which is in this story a separate entity. All I own are original characters that pop up, original-named jutsus or Battle Cards. I also own most of the Denpa Henkan transformations for the nine Jinchuuriki in the fic, and possibly original ones, too.

* * *

**Attack on the Cryptanalysis Computer**

It was pandemonium at the ANBU Prison Facility. The traitor, Touji Mizuki, had been apprehended a week ago, and after a session with ANBU's Head-Interrogator, Morino Ibiki, it had been revealed Mizuki really was working for Orochimaru. So, the reason for ANBU issuing orders left and right was because the man scheduled for a public execution today had mysteriously vanished without a trace.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, Hokage-sama," responded a man wearing a non-descriptive mask with odd red pattern marks on the cheeks, and around the eyes and middle of the forehead, "We even viewed video footage from the security cameras! Five minutes at 3:23 in the morning, all security snowed-in, before resuming transmission revealing that Mizuki vanished. There's no seals used, no signs of tampering from inside OR outside forces. Hell, our seal-experts in ANBU checked the levels of the Chakra Absorption Seal and there was nothing drained from our escapee."

"And no one assigned to Mizuki's detainment had anything to do with his mysterious escape?"

"Nothing. All done by the book: Chakra Seals inserted, Ibiki-sama's interrogation was heard by you once the Snake Sannin's name was uttered, and he was stripped of EVERYTHING he had; all weapons, that vial of liquid he had on his person, and any secretive knowledge including knowledge of how the Academy worked was sealed up by Yamanaka Inoichi."

Sarutobi was stumped. However, he had another quick appointment to make to ANBU R&D regarding said vial of liquid, before he headed to his office to oversee the listing of future potential Genin of his village.

"If anything else is discovered, report it to me at once."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU responds.

=0=0=

The morning has finally arrived, and the morning rush occurred, gone by, and now the ninja morning rush occurred. Graduating students of the Konoha Shinobi Academy were being dropped off by their loved ones, clan or civilian. Some were on time, others were running late. Other Academy Students were arriving as well, but only for the final day of classes before they would rise up in their class, one step closer to becoming hopeful shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Mikoto was alone at the complex. She had hoped to make her son a wonderful breakfast to help celebrate his passing with high marks, but the broody son of hers had left, taking only a couple of ripe tomatoes from the garden in the back.

"If only this clan wasn't greedy for power. Damn you Fugaku and your grandfather..."

Then once again, a depressed sigh left her lips. Her eldest had to stain his soul black killing the traitors of the Uchiha Clan, sparing only her (because she never listened to a word of her husband's hatred against Konoha, and especially against her deceased friend's son, and the former Senju Clan), and Sasuke.

"I should have married that Ishtal boy instead of Fugaku..."

She heard the door open, and she turned and saw Naruto peek in.

"Mikoto-chan, are you home?"

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun," she greeted the blonde cheerfully. Maybe this breakfast she cooked wouldn't go to waste after all, "come in, I made breakfast for Sasuke but he left before I can spring it on him."

"The bastard's not here?"

She gave him a slight frown. "Now, now, Naruto-kun, my sochi is not a total bastard." To herself she muttered, at least not as much as his father.

"What?"

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. Sit down at the table while I serve you hotcakes, eggs, and bacon. Do you want juice?"

"Yes please," he replies, taking his boots off and sitting down at the table. He pondered what Sasuke would say if he knew he was once again at his house mooching off food.

Mikoto served up a plate of a delicious breakfast, and Naruto was digging in with gusto. The delightful sounds of enjoyment filled her heart with warmth. At least SOMEONE enjoyed her cooking; Fugaku was always a hard-ass to please no matter what, almost a bigger hard-ass as Hiashi.

"This is the best food, Mikoto-chan."

She clapped her hands in joy, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto-kun."

Eventually, Naruto finished, and was smiling happily. Mikoto picked up his plate and empty glass and took them to the sink to clean. Naruto was staring off again, however his eyes had wandered over Sasuke's mom.

_**Hey, pervert, stop staring at that ass,**_ Pyrus said.

_I'm not staring. I'm... just wondering why Mikoto-chan would have such a disrespectful son. Hell, if she was my mother, I'd show her love and affection that every son would show for his mother._

_**Well, I'll agree that Sasuke's a total arrogant prick...**_

Mikoto washed the plate, silverware, and glass and set them on the drying rack to dry off. She looks and caught Naruto staring at her.

"So, like what you see?"

That snapped Naruto from his mindless stare, and a small blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Sorry Mikoto-chan."

She giggled; drying her hands before walking to Naruto, and sits down behind him. The weight of her breasts pressing against him made his face begin to take a redder glow.

"It's alright. I can't help it since I am still one beautiful woman. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto-kun?"

Pyrus was snickering mentally within Naruto's mindscape.

"Y-yea, you're very beautiful."

"Yeah... I'm one hot MILF, huh?"

Naruto's mind almost choked on the word.

"M-MILF?"

"You know... Mom I'd like to-"

"I know what it means," Naruto hastily said.

A mischievous smile crossed her lips. Then, with a flirting touch, began to move her fingers across his torso. Her hand had of course, dug under the collars of both shirts, and her fingernails trailed like hot coals along his toned chest.

"Oh... you know what MILF means, Naru-kun? You naughty boy," she whispers into her ear, "I never knew you like hot sexy moms."

If possible, Naruto developed a new shade of red on his face, as Pyrus began to laugh in his mind. The fox Admin was finding this all hilarious. Mikoto's hand slid out of his shirt, and immediately moved down the flustered young teen's sides. With a brush that was meant on purpose, her hand trailed over his crotch. She got one surprise in her hand.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." She gave a light squeeze, "you're all hard."

"Uh..."

Naruto stammered. Mikoto flashes a rather evil smile, and began to fondle him through his pants. This had the effect of making Naruto moan to her touches.

"You naughty pervert. You like it... the hot MILFs of Konoha giving you all the attention your growing libido wants." Now, for the kicker. "I should call up Tsume, and maybe even Yoshino... and we'll fulfill whatever fantasies you have of having sex with the hottest moms in the village."

Naruto's mind had shut down, and his nose explodes with a burst of blood. Pyrus was still laughing long after her host shot into perverse unconsciousness. Mikoto was giggling to herself, grabbing one of the floor cushions and using it as a pillow to lay Naruto's head down. She then grabbed the table and pulled it a bit so it would cover his, ahem, tenting erection. Ignoring the bit of blood from Naruto's subsequent nosebleed, she walks away humming to herself. But in her mind, she was dancing a wild cheer.

_AHA! TAKE THAT KUSHINA! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PULL OFF A PRANK!_

A sneeze goes off. However no body heard it._  
_

=0=0=

Twenty-five minutes later, the last graduating students to arrive were, as usual, Ino and Sakura, racing each other because they were the founders of the _We Love Sasuke Fan Club_ (it would have been _Uchiha Fan Club_, but after a threatened legal lawsuit from some company that used the same initials UFC that promoted mixed martial arts fighting as a live sport, it was changed to We Love Sasuke... although why a popular company would threaten lawsuit against a bunch of bratty girls would remain a mystery). After a short fight, Sakura had won and was sitting next to Sasuke who didn't give one iota of a damn about anybody except power to kill Itachi. Five minutes after the usual fangirl fights, the door opens, and to the shock of the students (Sasuke merely raises an eyebrow), Iruka walks in with the aid of crutches.

"Iruka-sensei what happened to you?" one of the students in the back of the classroom questioned as others also voiced their concerns for the man.

"Well... late last night, someone had broken into the Hokage Tower and had stolen the Fūin no Sho, and attempted to leave the village a traitor. However, while I and other Chūnin and Jōnin were sent out to find the perpetrator, one Uzumaki Naruto encountered the traitor, Touji Mizuki, attempting to escape through the woods leading through the Shi no Mori of Training Grounds 44. I caught up first, but got injured by Mizuki's kunai that had been dipped in poison. Naruto however subdued the man, and ANBU arrived to take him into prison."

Many couldn't believe what they were hearing. Wasn't Naruto one of the few students who didn't pass the Academy Exams a week ago? Sasuke just frowned, believing the dobe just got lucky against a Chūnin.

"Say... where is Naruto? I don't see him here."

"But Iruka-sensei, Naruto failed the exam a week ago, remember?"

"Oh, well yes he did, but it was discovered his exam paper had been tampered with while I had taken you all outside for the weapons and taijutsu section of the exams. Also, since he had prevented Mizuki from selling any of our village secrets to any enemy villages, Hokage-sama had declared Naruto deserved the rank of Chūnin."

Sasuke was now interested. The dobe was given Chūnin rank?

"However, Naruto declined and said that he's rather work his way to being Chūnin, and accepted his Hitai-ate as newly-instated Genin. He's also the only one to have a B-Rank mission under his belt before he even became a ninja for Konoha, under ruling of the apprehension of the Nuke-nin Touji Mizuki and recovery of the Fūin no Sho."

And now Sasuke was angry. How did the dobe do all of this? He was a skipper half the time, played pranks, and never took his damn ninja training during the academy days seriously! He failed three times, four times counting last week, and he's still a Genin, with more power than him? What was the dobe's secret, he wondered to himself.

The door opened, and to Sasuke's shock, his mother walked into the classroom.

"Oh, Lady Uchiha, what a surprise," Iruka said.

"Please, Iruka... it's alright. No need for formalities."

"Kaa-san, what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, sorry but I'm just here to tell your sensei here Naruto won't be making it to class in time, that's all."

Iruka blinked. "Okay, so where is Naruto?"

"I fed him the breakfast I originally made for my son at home," she replied, making Sasuke flinch.

The dobe was in HIS house? Wait, she cooked for him, and NARUTO ate in HIS KITCHEN?

"And then I pulled a prank on him that would make Anko giggle in delight," she finished, a quirky smile on her face. Iruka resisted the urge to face palm when Mikoto had mentioned HER name.

No one knew who Anko was, but one student did, and the heiress to her clan, Yamanaka Ino, blanched. She once remembered daddy talking about his co-workers at ANBU Interrogation HQ, someone named Anko and Ibiki.

"Well... if Naruto won't be here for the announcements... then you can tell him what team he shall be in. And I'll simply tell his sensei to go to the Uchiha Complex."

"Oh... well that'll be fine."

She walked over and took a look at the list. She was surprised at what she read, but she schooled her featured to a calm façade.

"Well... I'll let Naruto know then."

And with that, she left. Iruka turned to his class. "I'd make a long-winded speech, but I just want to get out of here so here are the team listings this year," He tells the children, and begins announcing each team placement.

=0=0=

Naruto opened his eyes.

_**Welcome back to the land of the living,**_ Pyrus's voice cuts through his mind, _**enjoy the daydreams, ya pervert?**_

_Shut up, Pyrus... damn it! I got pranked!_

_**Ya got that right,**_ she replied, laughing, _**It was really funny to see you get all flustered up like that... and the way she teased you! Ha! It just made my day when she teased you on your knowledge of the word MILF. But in all other matters, you've been out for awhile... you're really late, Naruto.**_

"Shit!"

Naruto got up, as he went to get his boots on. But as he opened the door, he ran into somebody, who stood against his rush and as a result, he got rebounded and fell on his rear end. Standing at the door way was Hatake Kakashi, blinking his only revealed eye as he closes his book.

"Well, in a rush, Naruto?"

"Eh? Who are you?"

"Me? If you weren't late and not hanging out at Sasuke's home, you'd know I am your Jōnin-sensei of Team Seven..."

_**Naruto, you know him. Look at the hair.**_

He turns around, and eye-smiles. "And here come your teammates."

_Hey... he reminds me of Inu-san,_ Naruto realized. Naruto then peeks around him when Kakashi said his teammates were coming. He saw Mikoto, and following behind carrying grocery bags was her son, and Sakura.

"Wait, I'm with them?"

"Well, regardless of what happened a week ago... unfortunately your test scores wouldn't change as they had been entered into your permanent shinobi record. Which reminds me," he reaches into one of his pockets, and takes out an envelope filled with wads of bills, "Hokage-sama requested for me to give this to you when I saw you: Your reward of twenty thousand Ryō for apprehending the traitor Mizuki."

"Oh..." He pockets the money.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake. Good, you can help Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan with the groceries."

"... How long was I out?"

Kakashi glazes at the nearby clock hung on the wall. "It's almost five o-clock."

He gave an amused chuckle, as Naruto muttered about being out for a long while, before turning towards Mikoto and beginning to initiate conversation. Meanwhile, Naruto had been dragged by Sasuke, who merely told him to stop mooching food from his house. His retort was Mikoto offered it instead of having to waste food. That earned him a yelling by Sakura to "not insult Sasuke's words," and an "hn," from said brooding Uchiha. Then he was basically left with having to put away the bags of groceries where they went before all three got called to Sasuke's backyard.

Near the tree, Kakashi leaned against it, as he once again closes his book.

"Originally, this meeting would be on top of the school, but judging by events that happened," He gazes at Naruto with a hint of a hidden smile, "we'll simply do it here. Now... when I call upon you, introduce yourself, your likes, dislikes, and any dreams you may have."

"Uh, sensei, why don't you give us an example?" Sakura asks politely.

Kakashi sighs. "Very well then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are personal, my dislikes aren't much, my hobbies are mediocre, and my dreams are private."

He gives an eye smile.

_**So in other words... his likes are his smutty books of his, his dislikes are losing those he cares for the most, his hobbies are reading those smutty books and training, and his dream is to star in a smutty movie,**_ Pyrus said, which Naruto kept from laughing aloud.

"Okay, your turn, Pinky." He points at Sakura.

She didn't like the nickname, but continued regardless. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are..." here, she gazes at Sasuke with a small blush, "my dislikes are Ino-buta! My hobbies include keeping my figure and..." again, she looks at Sasuke, "My dreams..."

Kakashi sighed as Sakura almost let out a fangirlish squeal.

"Alright... you next, Brooder."

"Hn. My NAME is Uchiha Sasuke... I have no likes and dislikes. My hobbies are training and refining my Uchiha skills. My dream... my ambition, is to kill a certain man."

He clenches his fists. Kakashi, and unseen, Naruto, sighed.

_If he knew the truth, he'd be singing a much different tune,_ Naruto told Pyrus.

_**Maybe... but if he knew what his clan almost did, he wouldn't care if it meant being the top-rank against all others... power-hungry dictators are the worst enemy...**_

"And finally you, Sunny D."

Naruto gave an annoyed glance.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I have few likes or dislikes. I like ramen, and being friends with the crazy snake lady Anko-chan, and Sasuke's kaa-chan."

Sasuke twitched, which only Sakura noticed.

"My dislikes are those who would betray friends for power, how long it takes to make instant ramen... and other things." _Like viruses running rampant in the Radio Wave World that are causing all sorts of trouble no one else is unable to see or understand, or how the truth of the Bijuu's origins aren't demon in nature.._.

"Hobbies are tending to my plants that I have in my apartment, collecting odd trinkets now and then... training to be the best ninja ever and to one day become Hokage."

_As well as train myself to be the best virus buster so that one day, I will be able to defend Furya the day Solaris escapes the moon, pray Kami though it never happens,_ he adds in thought. Pyrus mentally prayed that day never comes, as well.

"And my dreams are to be the best I can be regardless of what people think of me. If they don't like it, that's their problem, not mine."

Kakashi nodded, as he looks over his three students. _Well it's getting late so I can do the test tomorrow... I have one unique student in Naruto... Sakura's a classic fangirl; I'll need to break that habit out of her soon. And Sasuke's an avenger... regardless of everything Mikoto tried to do... he's changed since Itachi's defection and slaughter of the clan. Damn, I have a load of work tomorrow._

"It's getting late, therefore tomorrow; we'll have our test at Training Ground Seven."

"Test? But I thought we graduated to Genin!" Sakura shouted.

"True," here he eye-smiles, "however that was to only weed out the wannabes who think they had what it takes to be ninjas of the Leaf. You however now will be weeded out more. You see, the Academy Evaluation Exams were to test out students who were Genin material. The real test is held by your Jōnin-sensei that each three students are assigned to, to further determine whether or not that trio of students are capable of becoming REAL Genin. So, tomorrow, seven o'clock, head to the bridge of Training Ground Seven."

He brought his hand up in a traditional ninja sign. "Oh, as a word of warning, only 66.6% fail this test, so make sure you don't eat in the morning, otherwise you're only end up puking." And he vanishes in a Konoha Shunshin.

_That has nothing on the Frequency Change,_ Naruto thought with a smile, standing up and leaving.

Sasuke watched him leave, and growled. _The dobe became Genin on a fluke... but I'm Uchiha... I'm the elite... eventually, I'll show him... and then I'll finally kill you, Itachi._

He ignored Sakura's voice, as he watched Naruto decline his mother's invitation to stay for dinner.

As Naruto exited the Uchiha Complex...

_**Naruto!**_

_What?_

_**I sense a powerful force coming from the more complex sectors of Konoha! It's coming from the library!**_

Naruto glances in the direction of where he knew the library was at in the village. Before he was about to say something, the same energy pulse happened again. It was denpa in nature, and he didn't like it; there was a dark taint to it. He decided to run straight home instead of using any dark alleys to Denpa Henkan. As soon as he reached his large apartment (that belongs all to him), he reaches the very top that was his bedroom.

"Alright, time to investigate this surge of power. Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!"

In flashes of light, waves swirled around him before vanishing in a blast of light. After one quick flashy transformation, Naruto and Pyrus enter the Wave World above his home.

"Oh no! Someone's attacking Konoha's heart!"

A Mr. Hertz was panicking as it flew by them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Naruto shouted.

It stopped and turned around.

"Somebody's trying to destroy the heart and soul of the village defenses. If it's destroyed, then the humans will be exposed to invasions by those that want to cause harm!"

"Naruto that must be that power surge I felt earlier. Let's get to it now!" Pyrus told him.

Naruto agreed. "Roger that, Pyrus!"

The two rushed straight to the library. On the way, they encountered normal run of the mill viruses, which were deleted easily, or some just evaded by running away. Gemini kept going, as they entered the roads inside the library, before they saw an Access Portal, however it was blocked by a large Mr. Hertz.

"Ohh... it was horrible..."

"What happened here?" Pyrus questioned.

"Ohh... it managed to delete my defenses and got past me with a horde of viruses. It's entered the wave space where the headquarters of the village's analysis laboratory is. I can sense you two are strong battlers, so I know you'll do better than I can. You must stop that virus before it destroys the heart of the human's village!"

"Don't worry," Naruto said with a thumbs-up. Grateful, the large Mr. Hertz moved out of the way, revealing a warp panel.

In two waves, Naruto and Pyrus drop into the center of the Leaf's Core Computer Chamber, which was located in an underground sector of Konoha's Cryptology Office. Around, those who worked in the Cryptanalysis Squad were running around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Our firewalls are down! I don't understand what the hell is going on!"

Naruto and Pyrus knew however what was going on. Wordlessly, they rush around the Wave Road that surrounded the metal construct of a brain with various cables sticking out of various ports, until they found an Access Ramp. One warp and they land inside its CyberCore.

"Wow... this place is big."

"So, this is the heart and brain of Konoha's security... if this place gets destroyed, your village is basically a dead light against foreign invaders."

"But what are causing this other than what I suspect is viruses?" Naruto asks, "that large Hertz said something was controlling the viruses that invaded the computer's CyberCore."

"No clue, but we're going to split up. This place it seems have various paths that lead to the center. Let's go."

"Right. I'm heading left."

Naruto headed left, and Pyrus gone to the right paths. As guessed, there were viruses attacking various data pods that stored the information inside them.

"Predation! Cannon!"

He forms the weapon, and fires blasts of energy, deleting the unsuspecting Mettennas. However, three Rolling Cannons twist about and fire spinning cannonballs at him. He rolls to the side to evade the attacks, careful not to roll off the platform, and fires at them.

"Predation! Wide Sword!"

He forms a diamond-tipped blade, and sprints up to them, evading their shots, and slashing them to deletion. He moved on, seeing Pyrus taking out some Batty viruses.

They met at a cross-road, where a shielded wall awaited them. A Canoguard virus was fused into the defense wall, corrupting its internal programming. However, it didn't take long as Naruto and Pyrus merely hacked at its defenses with bombs or cannons, until the corrupted wall was erased, allowing them to continue. Gemini Kitsune were erasing through Mets, Rolling Cannons, and even taking out Batty viruses, Bellgongs, Melamanders, and Peekaboos. As they continued to reach the end of the CC, they were collecting several Battle Cards such as Ghost Pulse, Tail Flames, Sonic Busters, Sync Hooks, and the occasional Ground Wave cards.

"Help!"

Pyrus heard this and rushed to seeing a Mr. Hertz trying to escape the attack of several shockwaves. She swoops in, saved the Mr. Hertz, and releases a Scythe 1 card that shreds the viruses to deletion.

"Oh, thanks! I was trying to save the data they were deleting, when they began to attack me!"

"Don't worry; we're going to stop whoever is doing this."

"You should head to the second area, where the core of the computer is. I saw what looked like a Jammer carrying bladed weapons and was armed with a double-edged scythe!"

"A Jammer? Don't worry, my friend and I will take care of it, okay?"

The Hertz gave his thanks again and fled to find a safe place to hide.

She continued on, sliding down a Going Road, and meeting Naruto at the end. Reaching a wider platform, the paths got blocked by cyber fire and viruses materialized. They had sprung a trap.

"Crap!" they said, as Mettennas attack with their pick-axes, and Batty viruses were taking higher flight and screeching sonic waves at them. They shielded with Barrier cards, and erecting their Em Shields.

"Take this!"

Pyrus rushed them with her claws, slicing away. She grabs the data of a deleted virus, and attacks with the Ground Wave card she acquired, erasing a row of Mettennas.

Naruto was dodging attacks of his own, taking out the Mettennas before focusing on the flying helmeted bats.

The path as clear and they rushed out into the portal. Entering the second area of the CC, Gemini were greeted with paths blocked by more Defense Walls corrupted by viruses.

"We got our work out here, Naruto. Focus."

"Right. Be careful Pyrus."

She smiled, and they split once again. The few viruses that attacked were now accompanied by Jelly and Genin viruses. They were few and far in-between, but the roads were confusing as they were mostly Going Roads. One thing Naruto hated were puzzles built into cyber areas.

"Take this! Plus Cannon!"

The attack deleted the two Jelly viruses before they could unleash a wave of water at him, and he took a Going Road that led him on the right path, towards the Defense Wall. It immediately began firing its cannons at him, which he began to evade, and retaliate with offensive cards. On the other side, Pyrus was in the middle of a virus fight that protected her Defense Wall. The fight was long, and they deleted the viruses specifically targeting the data storage pods that Konoha used to defend their village. They also found random Zenny in Mystery Waves, and for Naruto, one Blue Mystery Wave which contained a Scythe 2 Battle Card. The four Defense Walls in this area were linked to a protected door which was hacked, they assumed by the Jammer in the area. They met again but were again attacked.

"Pyrus!"

Naruto rushed to her aid when Genin surrounded her. Two turned to attack him while the four remaining lunged at her with their large kunai. But she jumped and they impaled one another, while using his tails, swung and slashed at them. One survived and leapt into the air, launching a rain of kunai. He shielded himself, and it got blasted to deletion by a Cannon shot by Pyrus.

"Hey Pyrus, I see someone ahead!"

She looked as the two continued their run down the last curving path, and found a tall humanoid being in front of a digital monitor, which showed the panicking ninjas still trying to save what information wasn't deleted.

"Foolish tree-huggers..."

Naruto yelled aloud, "Stop what you're doing, fiend!"

The Jammer turned around, confirming Pyrus's concern of what the Hertz earlier revealed to her. But this Jammer was very different. It was wearing armor resembling the MonoSword virus, right down to the right arm which has a mounted blade exactly like the blade of the MonoSword virus. However, it was strapped with two daggers connected ala nun-chaku, and strapped to its back was the double-bladed scythe. Despite the armor it wore, it was still a Jammer virus to Pyrus.

"So, that little guy was right. So, what the heck are you doing attacking the village's main computer?" Pyrus demands.

The MonoSword Jammer just gives a wicked laugh.

"I was once a living being... until I was left for dead all because I couldn't kill a Genin team from this damned village. My superiors did this to me, until my barely alive body was filled with new power. And here I am, in a world that actually surrounds us! So, I am getting my revenge for everything, by attacking Konoha right where it hurts: its central heart!"

"Wait, you were once human?" Naruto questioned, surprised.

"Duh! But this is a very strange world... a world that exists on **denpa** (electromagnetic waves). I'll never return to the human world now, and I enjoy being this powerful. And being able to control those demons and have them do my bidding. But... that brings me up to who the fuck you two are?"

Pyrus took a step forward.

"We're here to make sure you don't destroy this village. If you truly have been living in the Radio Wave World for quite some time, then you'd know what we are!"

"Yeah... yeah, I do now... you're the second Denpa Life Form I came across since being reborn!"

"Second?"

The MonoSword Jammer scoffs. "I met another that was a cross of a woman and a horse wielding a lance weapon in Mori no Kuni. But enough talk. I'll kill you, and then continue my plans of destroying this computer, weakening this village for invaders to invade!"

"Damn, here he comes, Naruto!"

"Right... Wave Battle! Ride On!"

"Prepare to die!" The Jammer shouts.

He grabs the dagger-made nun-chaku and throws it. It sliced the air like a boomerang, and they blocked the attack with erected EM Shields. The MonoSword Jammer caught the weapon in his dash, swinging his arm-mounted sword. Pyrus formed her Blaze Cutter and blocks the attack, giving Naruto time to come in, and land a hit at the Jammer's stomach. He backs away with a backwards kick into the air.

"Take this you fox freaks!"

He cuts his sword, releasing a sonic boom. Naruto and Pyrus leap back to avoid the attack. Naruto counters with buster shots to try and pin at the Jammer, but it vanished in a wave, and appeared with a swipe they narrowly dodged. However, Pyrus jumped back again.

"Charged Shot!" She fires her charged energy blast, and he recoils by the hit.

"Damn you!" He yells.

Naruto rushes in, and begins to duke it out. The Jammer had recovered and was blocking punch and kick, before attempting to swing his Blade-Chaku; Naruto rolls under the cutting swing, and slices with his fox claws. They were blocked by an EM Shield it generated. The Jammer swings his leg with a hard kick but Naruto grunts as he brings his arm up to block the attack, pushes back, and spins, lowering his tails to nail a tail slash. Pyrus leaps in, and nails Nine Fragments, and then spun around quick and lands a head shot with her kick.

He had staggered back by the punishing hits. "Fools!" he yells.

He rushes in aiming at the male fox, and Naruto blocked the first hit, but the second time he was caught by surprise by a Machine Buster attack, making Naruto stagger into his following Heavy Punch. Pyrus rescued him and pulls him away as the MonoSword Jammer threw his Blade-chaku again. She pushes him to the floor and she flips over it, and again on the return boomerang.

"Predation! Cannon!"

The energy blast caught him in the face, and the Jammer got hit by his own weapon. Naruto got up, and the two grasped hands with their gauntlets.

"Gemini Pyro Twister!"

The fiery attack was launched, and the Jammer had little time to prompt a defense, and got nailed as a result. His screams was loud, that he inadvertently hi-jacked the speakers with his data waves on the computers in the chamber. The ninjas all jumped hearing what sounded like a man screaming from being hit by a Katon jutsu.

_"Damn you! You will not stop me from destroying Konoha's computer and breaking their defenses!"_

Shikaku was in the room ever since getting the coded message the Cryptanalysis Computer was being attacked by unknown sources. The sounds of what was a fight occurring continued to sound out. Hearing this, the father of Shikamaru narrows his eyes, as he rushes over to the nearest computer and began hacking away on the keyboard furiously, adding strings of code on a run-code bar.

But before he could press enter, all screens blacked out, before being replaced with active video screens. The ninjas saw what looked like mirror-reflected fox-like creatures, facing off against a demon-looking being wearing strange gold and red armor, armed with various sword-like weapons.

_"You fox bastards will never kill me! If Iwagakure didn't appreciate my services during the fucking war, then reborn as a Jammer virus, I'll do what they could never do in the war: destroy Konoha! And I will not let you two stop me from achieving my goals!"_

The fox being, the one that looked distinctively female glares. _"I've heard of the Third Shinobi World War, and Iwa only failed because of that yellow-haired man with his flashy teleportation jutsu. Your actions will directly harm many innocent people in this village if you continue on your ill course of revenge."_

_"The scum of the Leaf will die regardless, and I don't care about the people! If they live in this scumbag village, then they'll burn with the scumbags!"_ the MonoSword Jammer retorted with anger.

The girl shifted into a battle stance. _"Let's delete this Jammer."_

The male counterpart merely nods, and rushes the Jammer, who now takes arm with his scythe. The duo, inside the CC, form their Blaze Cutters and began to attack and parry with each move dueled between them. It was almost a deadly blade dance.

"Duck!"

Naruto did so, dodging an overhead swing like she did, but she was the first to make the counter. "Predation! Moonblade 1!"

She forms a large kunai, and swung a cutting arc, making the Jammer scream as it cut into his unprotected stomach. Naruto saw the advantage, and rushed in with a hard punch into the injury, launching him back and making him lose grip on the scythe, which is then kicked away and over the edge, vanishing into the bottomless area of the CC. He was knocked against the monitor, which his hand struck a button by accident. The computers all lost their link-up, causing the technicians to panic as they tried to reboot the connections to the brain-shaped storage computer. Shikaku was however intrigued over what he had just seen. Where they demons made of electricity...? Were the foxes nice or bad? After all, he had seen them, and they had nine tails. However they were fighting against what he believed was the "source" for the storage going haywire and losing very important information. Plus the thing with the blades mentioned Iwagakure. So many questions and few to no answers...

"Now!"

Naruto rushed in. "Foxfire Drill!"

He came, flying down on the Jammer, and he screamed as it broke his armor. Quickly grappling him, he used his strength and tossed the Jammer away, right towards Pyrus who was waiting for him.

"Have a Giant Ax, bub!"

She used the Galaxy Advance of the Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword fusion, and with one final scream of pain, the Jammer was deleted for good. They had saved Konoha from a fatal threat, and no one would never truly know about it.

"Well... guess that took care of the problem. Now what?"

"Hold on a moment."

Pyrus rushes to the digital monitor and began to hack away into the systems. She found a string of malicious code that was the source of the trouble and manages to erase it. Upon doing so, all red lights turned green. In the human world, the brain-shaped pod computer turned back on. To the confusion of the technicians, the data that was seemingly "erased" was being resorted and restored back to their proper banks.

"There, problem solved. Let's pulse out, Naruto."

With a grin, the duo vanishes from the CC's networking area, and appears in the Wave World. They leave the library's roads, and head home the long way, taking the few wave portals scattered in the world to exit out. Outside the Wave World, Naruto gave a tired sigh of relief as he shucks off his boots and takes off most of his clothing.

"Man... that was exhausting," Naruto said.

_**We're lucky no one knows what happened... although, Naruto... I have a sneaking suspicious something did happen during our fight with that Jammer.**_

_Like what?_

_**I don't know... oh well... you better get some shut-eye, kid. You got that test tomorrow. Oh, and ignore what Kakashi said; I have a feeling he'll want us to arrive hungry so you won't focus on whatever task he'll have for his little Genin test.**_

_I was just about to mention that, Pyrus. Thanks for the head's up. Good night._

Pyrus smiled, as the boy did his business, and then climbs into the bed and eventually sleep claims him.

=0=0=

Eleven o'clock, close to noon... and the trio was sick of waiting. Unlike the other two, Naruto had listened to Pyrus and actively ignored Kakashi's warning of not eating. He had breakfast of various Dragonfruit, grapes, apples, and a tall glass of ice-cold milk and a smaller one of orange juice. Therefore, Sasuke and Sakura were aching from hunger while he was fine.

Finally, in a swirl of wind, Kakashi arrived. "Good morning," he bids cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE!" came the loud ear-splitting voice that is Haruno Sakura.

"Sorry... I got lost on the road of life, but then crossed the path of a black cat which forced me to walk a longer opposite distance to discard the bad karma that was following me while pinching salt over my shoulder, stopped a bandit from robbing the bank, donated some blood to a local blood drive in Otafuku-Gai, and saved an old lady who had broken her hip during a walk in the Konoha Market by taking her to the hospital, and getting a cookie as a reward."

The three just gave him perplexed looks of sheer disbelief at what sounded like one long exaggerated lie.

"LIAR!" Sakura then shouts.

Kakashi just eye-smiles whilst taking out three silver bells tied to string.

* * *

**It's a long chapter this time... sheesh... according to Microsoft Office Word, 6,500+ words written. But FanFiction reports I have written up to 7,000+ words. Heh. Well, review if you like... and make sure it's well written praises and whatever...** XD


	4. Hard Party with Jammers

**Ryuusei no Naruto**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I do not own the Rockman or Naruto series, their worlds, or any and all official characters, names, places, ECT from both series. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and author of the popular manga and anime Naruto, and the owners of the very popular Rockman franchise are owned by the company of Capcom, and Keiji Inafune (the man who has worked on almost all the Rockman games known to date). I only own original material seen in the plot such as OCs, orig. jutsus, Battle Cards, ECT.

This chapter will slowly begin to reveal more of Gemini Kitsune to Konoha's ninja. Plus I plan on delving deeper into the plot I have devised from my diabolically-creative mind. Hope you enjoy!

Also, expect some humorous scenes... 8D

* * *

**Hard Party with Jammers**

"So, Jammers are normally viruses, right?"

"Yup, however they're more or less like weak grunts, and normally Denpa Henkans of humans fused with viruses. On the other hand, Jammers can also come into existence if an abnormally strong virus begins to hunt down and devour the data of deleted viruses, growing much stronger. But humans who Denpa Henkan with an EM Virus are normally forced into it, and the virus is the one in control of the body. But when a Jammer is deleted, the human host is usually saved and they have no recollection of the events that transpired."

"Have you ever encountered Jammers, Pyrus?"

"Not often. I once have encountered Jammers of Denpa Henkan status. But this was long ago, when the Wave World of the planet was more unstable with virus invasions, and humans suffered by wars, and from our war being brought to their planet attracted many viruses to their negative emotions. However the one we fought two days ago... now that was the first time I ever encountered a Jammer where the human was in control of the fusion."

Naruto looks out across the vast Wave Roads that traveled the countryside of Hi no Kuni more north of Konoha.

"Well, let's head back before someone discovers you missing," Pyrus said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright."

The duo pulse out of the Wave World, since they had enough hunting Battle Cards for the morning; although finding a Merchant Hertz with Battle Cards from Earth was surprising, and instead of Zenny it took both monetary assets, so lucky start to the day.

=0=0=

However what was a lucky morning turned derogatory with the introductions of D-Rank Missions for the newly instated Team Seven. Walking the dogs of the Inuzuka, painting some woman's fence blinding white, weeding some old man's garden, and one mission was out skirting Konoha by way of a farm where Naruto had trouble with stampeding cows. But, in the passing days, one mission was the worse...

"Cherry Blossom, here. I am in position."

"Young Snake, here. I am also in position."

"This is the Heart-Break Kid. I see the target in the closing."

"Scarecrow also spies target. Does it have a bow on its ear?"

"Hai, sensei. I see the bow. It's a red ribbon," replied the voice of Sakura.

"Apprehend the target, team."

In blurs, Sasuke and Naruto jumped from their positions while Sakura followed. However the cat saw, yowls, and leaps. Naruto ducked and it flew over him and began to claw at Sasuke's face, eliciting screams from him. Sakura rushed to his aid, but then the cat jumped at her yowling. Sakura ended up with a lot of cuts on her face and arms trying to defend herself, but when it jumped at Naruto, Naruto slams it right into a cat carrier cage, slamming the door shut before it could escape again. Kakashi jumps into the scene, watching as Naruto held the cage up, but kept his face away as the Fire Daimyō's wife's cat was hissing and spitting, trying to free itself. Of course, out of all the traps Genin over the past five years have tried in capturing Tora, no one until today had even thought of a simple catch with a cat carrier.

"Well... that was anticlimactic," Kakashi said.

"What? How?" Sakura yelled, and then wincing at the miniature pain flare-ups form the multiple cuts on her arms and face.

"Until today, no one thought of using a cat carrier. Great job, Naruto," he gives praise, making Naruto smile.

The cat carrier rattles as the cat yowls and spits, making Sakura leap from the box. Of course, Tora was going nowhere.

"Only a half hour and we caught the cat... hey sensei, just a thought; what's the longest time in getting this cat?"

Kakashi looks at the angry Tora still attempting to get out by any means necessary. "Two months," he deadpans.

_**Two months to catch a crabby cat?**_ Pyrus muttered in Narutos mindscape, _**either the cat's extremely lucky or the previous Genin just plain suck on retrieving an animal.**_

"Alright... so we're the fastest team, so can we take this cat back to the office and head home... I got something to do at the flower shop before it closes."

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright, Naruto... I guess you all deserve an early dismissal. Let's get going."

Ignoring the deep growl from Tora, Naruto picked the carrier off the dirt ground and followed Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura following close behind but keeping a distance from the cat carrier. After the ordeal at the office, where they had been released for the rest of the late afternoon, word was received the cat escaped the MOMENT Madam Shijimi opened the cat carrier in a huff to hug her cat and it made escape. Naruto vanished from the tower so he wouldn't get suckered back into catching the cat again (ignoring Pyrus who was making up a song about Madam Shijimi, _**D-U-M-B-A-S-S, DUUUUUUUUUUMMMMASS!**_). Naruto wandered across the village until he arrives to his destination, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The bells jingle, alerting Inoichi who was currently at the register.

"Oh, Naruto, you're here."

"Hi, Inoichi-san," Naruto greeted Ino's father, sending a mental swat against the head to shut Pyrus up; that song was getting annoyingly addictive, "I'm here for my orders."

"Very well," he says with a soft smile, and heads into the back, "so, your sensei let your team off early?"

"Yeah," Naruto responds, as he overlooked some of the rarer, but non-poisonous flowers by the shelf at the windows, "we had to capture Tora the Cat. We set a record for fastest time by a half hour. I used a cat carrier case to catch it. But when we left, it escaped."

He heard the chuckle coming from the back.

"How?"

"The lady opened the cage. I pity the next team forced to catch it again."

Inoichi was still chuckling, as he carried out several seed packets, pottery, soil, plant food mixtures, and the like. "Well, for as long as I remember, that cat has always been very troublesome, as my old friend Shikaku would say."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei said the last team that went after that cat took two months."

"Well, he's telling the truth. If I recall, your former Academy sensei, Iruka-san, was in the Genin team assigned to capturing Tora for the Fire Daimyō's wife."

"Iruka?"

"Yup."

_**Maybe that cat's a real alien under the disguise and skin of a feline?**_

_Maybe,_ Naruto replies with an air of dismissal. Like that cat could be an alien... could it?

"Alright then... with the supplies and the special you took advantage of, the cost will be eight hundred ryō," Inoichi told Naruto, who immediately fished out the needed amount from his fox-shaped wallet. Inoichi of course pointedly ignored the Kyuubi-styled wallet Naruto carried on his person. Unlike the many people in the village, he trusted and believed in the fūinjutsu skills Minato held knowledge of.

"Naruto?" Inoichi spoke up, watching as the blonde took out three hand-held scrolls from the side of his pants and was in the process of sealing the items away, "you know fūinjutsu?"

"I found a book that gives details on basic sealing such as items. It sounded very useful," he told the man.

Inoichi nodded in agreement. Sealing was very useful in the shinobi field. He began to wonder if Naruto would have been interested in Jiraiya-sama's fūinjutsu skills. After Naruto finished and had slid the scrolls back into their pockets on his pant leg, the door opens with the jingling bells, and in walks Ino.

"Take care, Naruto," Inoichi bids as Naruto left, passing by a confused Ino.

"Daddy, what was Naruto doing here?"

"Oh, I just helped him with his orders, that's all," he said, "Since you're home, you can close up shop for me. I have something to do tonight with Ibiki."

Ino wanted to ask what Naruto could possibly be interested in regarding flowers, but replied a, "sure, daddy," and began with the usual tasks it takes to close up the flower shop.

_**Hey, it could happen,**_ Pyrus responded.

They were roof-skipping to the apartment, and currently, Pyrus had brought up a question about civilians thinking they could do the same roof vaulting with the use of some mystical item of chakra.

_Oh, yeah right, Pyrus. Considering all else, who'd be stupid enough to try it?_ Naruto counters, as he easily hops over a small boxed vent.

* * *

Somewhere in another universe, on the rooftops of Liberty City, USA:

Niko Bellic had escaped the police. Either they were lazy or afraid of heights, the man never knew. So, he's walking across the rooftops, waiting for the police to disperse from the area, until he came upon an interesting sight. After a moment of staring, and deciding to grab the white and red mushroom with black eyes, he was clad in the outfit of Mario. Strange instincts took over and he begins to run at his top land speed, and with a game-like BOING he jumps over the edge... and "floats" until he reached the roof in the short distance where he rolls in his land. He turns around and scratches his head, wondering if that had really happened.

Niko decides to go on a roof-jumping spree, running fast, making quick turns on his feet around roof-top skyscrapers and whatnot, roof vaulting large distances, and pretty much defying all laws of physics. However, he soon stops, where he's presented with a very large gap of space between roofs. Waiting below within this wide gap was a park. After a short mental preparation, Niko takes his running start... and jumps... however, his "power-up" died away about a short distance from the roof, leaving him to fall, screaming sixty-some stories from the air. CLANG goes his head, as it crashed into a steel bike post, while the rest of the body becomes sidewalk pizza.

"Da fuck?" cried one pedestrian that saw and heard the smack of the body.

(Insert Super Mario Bros. Death Music here)

**GAME OVER**

* * *

_**Did you feel that, Naruto...?**_

_Feel what, Pyrus?_

_**... The universe went derp for a moment...**_

Not understanding, he miscalculates his landing and rams into a roof pole... hard. Boy, that had to be painful. After he eventually recovered and stemmed off the bloody nose...

_Derp? What's derp?_

_**Nothing... nothing... you wouldn't understand anyway.**_

Naruto was a ninja, so he was able to jump good distances. And of course, having the use of the Frequency Change did help. He arrived to the apartment, and opens the patio doors to allow himself in. In a flash, Pyrus watches as Naruto begins to unseal the items he's purchased from the flower shop.

"So... you really enjoying gardening, don't ya?"

"Yeah... it's one of the few things that I like more than being shinobi," Naruto replied, setting down the bags of plant food and the pottery soil, "and since I practically own this entire apartment, I can grow these flowers."

"Explains the greenhouse on the roof," Pyrus says absentminded.

Naruto just smiles to himself as he unpacks the various packets of seeds from their wrapped bundles.

"You know... Naruto," Pyrus begins to say, giving him a hug, "you're getting to become a big boy now... and sooner or later you're going to have to use a stick to beat women off you."

"Oh god... you gonna do what I think your gonna do?"

"Well, being stuck in you since your birth and my sealing away by the God of Death... who else would you be able to go to for the Sex Talk?"

Naruto groaned.

"What would you know about sex?"

"... Naruto..."

"... Right, sealed partner," he remembers, "you see all I see."

"Better than me... although I guess you could also go to your former Academy Teacher, Iruka," Pyrus says, "for some reason, I can see your Jōnin-sensei using anatomically-correct sock puppets to explain what sex is."

Naruto shivered. "Oh god... that sounds horrible for some reason."

Pyrus giggled.

"But then again, it could be worse..."

"How?"

"He's making sock puppets of you, Sakura, and Sasuke, with plans for visual aids."

Everyone within a half-mile radius of Naruto's large apartment heard a loud scream of horror. In his apartment, Kakashi was busy using a sewing machine.

=0=0=

Elsewhere in the village, Team Eight consisting of Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and their sensei Kurenai, were walking towards the Hokage Tower having just completed another D-Rank mission of painting somebody's fence a shade of eggshell white. The man who owned the home would have done it but he had a broken leg and on doctors orders not to apply any sort of weight on it until the bone mended. Kiba said something about the man breaking his own leg so someone else would do it, but a quick swat by Kurenai ended his train of thought. They were unaware of a group of EM Life Forms that were watching the humans high above on the Wave Roads.

"Well, this is the human village that guy said was here. Now what boss?"

They were Jammers, an evolved form of Jammers from normal viruses and ate viral data to grow stronger. Only one of them stood out from the rest, and he wore white-crested armor.

The white Jammer just chuckled darkly. "Once night falls upon the human village, we make our emergence into the human world. The majority of the human race has no prior knowledge about the Radio Wave World that exists alongside them, hidden because they cannot even see denpa."

"But boss," one of them spoke up, "the guy that told us about this place said that the humans who take on that assassination life would know how to fight us off."

"I doubt it. Those so-called ninjas may be strong but they do not have much power to handle us all at a large scale."

"Uh boss?"

"What now?" the white Jammer shouts.

"My radio scanners are detecting a Denpa Human in the village, just like the guy who hired us to attack this village," he told his leader.

The white Jammer glares at the lowly ranked Jammer, before snagging the radio scanner from him. But, indeed, as detected on the monitor, was a signal that depicted a human had the ability to interact with denpa.

"I see... well then, this changes things a bit." He cackles, "We will still go along with the plan, attacking the targets our employer told us. The Golden Leaf Spire and the clan compound of those white-eyed humans. However, we'll attack two areas where the lure will take place at this village's hospital, where we'll kill him or her, and then resume destroying this human village. Everyone understand?"

They all salute to their leader.

"Good. We attack at nightfall."

=0=0=

The day wore on until the night owls of the village began to wander out. Security switched gears, and the front gates were sealed up with extra patrol wandering outside the perimeter of the village. The sun had set for the day, allowing the night life to flourish, and in the case of a certain Snake Mistress, to beat up on a couple of deadbeat drunks trying to grope her while she pigs out on Dango, and also hanging out with Kurenai... Yes, normal occurrence to see idiots taking Anko Air right into a nearby trash bin near the Hot Springs (extra points if they splash into the women's side of the baths). Of course, they weren't alone, for they were also with their fellow Jōnin. Kakashi, who was reading his smutty book, Asuma, who was by the window seat blowing smoke outside, and Gai, the ever exuberant man who proclaims the power of youth.

Currently, there was a discussion about pick-up lines.

"Trust me, most of them suck, and I doubt they'd pick up any women," Kurenai commented to Asuma's previous sentence.

"For some guys, they would have at the most five or six, seven if they're desperate," Gai said with his ever-shining white teeth, "I on the other hand only need one, and it works every time."

Kakashi merely glances up from his reading material, sipping his sake through unknown means since his face mask was still up. No one knows how he's able to do this, but most people accept he's awesome that way.

"Really, Gai? One pick-up line?" Asuma was giving him the "I don't believe you" look.

"It's true. If I ever need a nice companion for the night, I just have to go up to a couple of beautiful women and say, Hey, I can do one hundred push-ups using only my tongue, wish to see?"

Anko snorts into her drink. "Really? That works?"

"Every time," Gai replies with a grin.

"And if you can't perform one hundred push-ups using your tongue?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know. I haven't gone past twenty without the women jumping me and tearing at my clothes," he says with a shrug.

Asuma nearly chokes on his drink, and sets the cup down. "Why don't you show us an example then... I see a couple of lovely women outside across from the bar."

Gai stands up. "Just watch my fellow friends! You'll be able to learn a lesson or two, especially you my eternal rival!"

Kakashi flips a page. Then he looks up. "You say something?"

"Oh, my eternal and youthful rival! I'll prove to you my entire prowess!"

And off he goes, rushing out of the bar and towards the three girls who were having a girls' night out. At the bar, Asuma raised an eyebrow, as he blows smoke and ditches the used cigarette.

"Well they didn't run away yet."

Even Kakashi decided to watch the festivities across the street. Kurenai kept track of the push-ups Gai performed using his tongue, but, she counted twenty-one before the girls squealed and dove at him and began to claw at his clothes. Before long, the girls began to fight one another whilst trying to score an evening with Gai. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were stunned. A few other random Jōnin in the bar that knew Gai also stare in shock from their window seats. Anko however was taking pictures with a camera she took from her trench coat.

"This is hilarious," Anko comments as she snapped another photo of one of the girls managing to rip his shirt off his body. She then took note of Kakashi's shocked expression, and takes a picture of him. It's not often Kakashi is stunned easily.

"How the fu-"

Kakashi was interrupted by the sound of an explosion ringing out in the village, which immediately sent all civilians that heard the boom into a panicked frenzy, and force all ninja Chūnin level and above to act. The bar cleared out as most of the Jōnin rushed off, with patrolling ANBU rushing to the scene. Gai took a little while since he had been half-way stripped...

In the distance, people could see the village hospital's roof on fire.

Rushing away from his apartment, Naruto and Pyrus were already rushing towards the source, Pyrus having detected a pulse of denpa coming from the hospital.

"Hurry, I do not like the feel of these waves," Pyrus said, running faster than Naruto, who was playing catch-up.

On the Wave Road above the hospital, the explosives had taken out the roof, and flames were spreading. The Jammers above were ignoring the humans trying to put the flames out and rescuing the sick and injured.

"Hey, I feel an energy signature heading this way. It's our target!"

"Prepare yourselves, men," one said, wearing a pirate's hat for some reason and armed with a mounted blade.

In waves, Gemini Kitsune emerged into this section of space.

"Ah, so you're the Denpa Human we detected. I did not expect two."

Pyrus steps forward. "You're the ones responsible for this attack?"

"We're decoys. Not that it matters to you... we'll kill you and then finish attacking the Golden Leaf Spire, and then spread out and cause more chaos."

"Pyrus, can you handle them? I'll find the rest of these creeps and stop them from causing anymore damage to the village."

A second explosion sounded out, and this time it came from the restaurant area of the village.

"Go Naruto! I'll catch up!" she tells him.

Smirking, he vanished, as the Jammers went to interfere, but Pyrus used a Wave card to wash them down.

"Sorry gentlemen, but my human partner has a point; no one will succeed in destroying Konoha."

"Kill this bitch!" The hat wearer shouted, and the twenty Jammers rushed her.

=0=0=

People were running away in fright as Jammers had materialized into the human world, and were destroying everything inside the building. Naruto made it just as another small explosion echoed.

"Stop right there!" He yells, jumping from the road and into the building, materializing before the gang.

"Hey! That's the Denpa Human! How'd he survive?"

"Me? Sorry but my female twin slash battle partner is taking care of the group that was attacking Konoha General Hospital. I'm here to take out anyone who dares want to attack MY village."

He smiles cockily.

"You're outnumbered, fox boy," one of the Jammers said, who wore white-crested armor around his shoulders, center of the torso, and had spiked rings criss-crossing his forearms, "so just what the hell you think ya gunna do, huh?" His voice just oozed smugness.

Naruto turned around to look at the Juke Box and grins as he selects a song that it had, which he enjoyed. "This party's only getting crazy!" He said, "Let's rock!"

He brought his finger down and pushed the PLAY button.

... Nothing...

He pushed it again.

... Nothing...

He pushed it two more times.

... Still nothing...

He turned back towards the Jammers, whom were all sweatdropping.

"Can we delete this guy now?" one of the random Jammers spoke up.

Shouting, Naruto brought his fist down on the machine. The machine lit up, a few whirrs and clicks were heard. Hard Rock music began to play, filling the room with ambient sound, and for Naruto a means of getting rhythm to his fight.

"Delete him!" the Lead Jammer shouted, warping away, leaving his horde to come at the Denpa Human.

Naruto (Gemini Kitsune Silver) just smiles as the horde descended upon him via dogpiling. However, they were all thrown off him, crashing through tables, chairs, and various discarded dishware. Three of the Jammers flew through the window, the glass shattering in the process.

"Time to go away!"

Naruto rushed the group that came at him, slashing with his armored claws. Two rushed from behind, but he duck and they missed, their flying kicks striking their own comrades.

"Predation! Flicker Kick 1!"

His feet took on a yellow glow, and he lashes out with precise kicks on three that jumped to surround him. They shout out, as their vision was blinded. Forming his Blaze Cutter, he lashes out in a circling swing, as seen through the windows of the building were several Jōnin whom had arrived to the scene. The three Jammers meanwhile collapsed, cuts in their chests, before they shatter via explosive deletion. The sword melted away, only to reveal his Fox Buster. A multitude of buster shots rang out, alerting the ninja outside whom had used chakra ropes to bind the three knocked-about Jammers outside. They were producing their shields, but Naruto was wise in rushing in, forming a Wide Sword on his other arm to attack with. Sword and gun ready, they practically stood little chance of fighting AND accomplishing their mission of deleting the Denpa Human.

"What the hell was that?" asked a Jōnin who chewed on a long needle.

A fourth Jammer crashed out of a now broken window away from them, with a gaping hole in its chest. A blast that sounded like a cannon roar loudly and part of the Jammer's face was unrecognizable. It shattered into a silent explosion of death, shocking the ninjas.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

The humans turned to the shout of the strange demon things.

"Why are we like this? We're not even made of blood and flesh!"

"Oh, yeah. We could escape these flimsy ropes easily!"

"Maybe that's why we've been called the stupid brothers?" the third one said.

The sounds of battle continued inside the building.

"Shut up, Jim. Frequency Change!"

In flashes the three vanished, which stunned the humans, before they reappeared, the first "brother" stepping on the ropes that previously held them in bondage. The one before the other two lifted his right arm up, and it mutated before the humans' eyes, into a bladed appendage, with a U-shaped hilt, spiked along the sides, and the tip was widened with a tapered diamond shape.

"Foolish humans, you think your human weapons could-"

Three shuriken lodge into their backs before they exploded, sending them crashing to the ground with injury.

"What the hell?" Genma shouted, as the shuriken had just popped out of nowhere.

Three more shuriken fly down from literally no-where, this time impaling their skulls. They exploded as a result as smoke and fire filled the area the bodies fell; the bodies were gone, consumed in the blast. Kakashi in the group was the first to see what looked like a cloaked person on the nearest water tower. But before his eyes, the shadowed figure literally vanished in a manner to a Shunshin, only without any smoke and leaves; it's as if the person was there one second, gone the next. More explosions echoed inside, as the last of those demon things flew out the broken window, and the fox-tailed person jumps through, running an orange sword through its chest. With a sideways rip, the Jammer cries out as it was erased. To the ninjas: they saw the demon man "break up" like tiny squares that then vanish, bit by fastly tiny bit. Naruto suddenly erected his EM Shield to block a blast of energy that came from above. A chuckle directed his eyes onto a lone Wave Road, where the white-armored Jammer was. It gave him a sneer-like look, and leaps down armed with a Long Sword. Again, to our Konoha ninja, in what looked like a windless Shunshin, a white-armored man suddenly appeared with no chakra being felt or detected, and attacked with a sword. Naruto blocked with his Blaze Cutter.

"Your days are numbered, fox boy," the white Jammer says, "The humans will soon learn what true fear is!"

Naruto growled deep in his throat, teeth gritted as the Jammer backed off only to rush in for another swing, which Naruto blocked and counters. The white Jammer then gives another sneering look, forcing Naruto into a deadlock then kicks the boy in the stomach. The next sword attack is blocked and more blows are traded back and forth. Until finally, one lucky punch to the face sent Naruto crashing to the ground. With one last laugh, the Jammer vanishes.

Naruto got up dissolving his sword, but was immediately surrounded by ANBU. "Stop where you are," one of them said. They were all hostile against him, katanas drawn, or kunai held ready to impale.

_I have no time for this,_ Naruto thought, and used his Frequency Change to vanish from their pincer trap. On the road, he was shortly joined by Pyrus, as ANBU outside the Radio Wave World immediately began to spread out. Other ninja were looking at the collateral damage that happened in the building.

"Well... the problem's been dealt with," he told the female fox.

"The hospital isn't too badly damaged and I took care of the small horde that tried to distract us. I explored the village after, but saw no one making any other sneak attacks... aside a couple of rampant viruses, but they were easily dealt with."

"One of them got away though. He was clad in white and gold armor, almost in a Super Sentai kind of armor..." Naruto looked down, seeing people clamor around the ruined restaurant, "Man... now what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Who knows... but you should head home and get sleep. I'm sure you're going to get more D-Rank missions to complete. Although I wonder why they don't assign them to Academy Students..."

Naruto groaned. As long as he doesn't have to chase that stupid cat, otherwise Madam Shijimi will receive a cat corpse.

The next day...

"Today, we won't be doing any sparring or D-Rank Missions. No, today, I need to have a discussion with the three of you." Kakashi tells them to sit, and they do, while he sits down on a tree stump in their designated training ground.

"Now then..." He pops open a briefcase that he carried with him today, "you're growing up. You're Genin, but one day, you'll no longer become my students. You'll grow up, and reach higher ranks in the village shinobi system. Therefore, as your sensei, it is my duty to help you grow."

He takes out three sock puppets that looked like the three Genin... they were anatomically-correct sock puppets. Naruto's face was taking on an interesting pale shade.

"Kids... this is your sex talk."

Naruto's scream of horror could be heard all over Konoha. The sound of the scream could contribute to that of somebody getting a giant needle plunged right up the ass.

* * *

**I finally updated.**

**Feels so good right now. I recently got new hardware for the desktop in the form of an expensive-enough wireless keyboard and mouse, so that I can free up some USB slots on the desktop. It's nice, and I enjoy some of the hotkeys the keyboard has. Now I won't have to mess about the Start Menu to open Winamp, or Firefox, and I can just hit the Computer hotkey to open My Computer and click on Haku if I need to dive into my external hard drive.**

**Well, I'll stop rambling for now. Please review!** :D


	5. Follow the Bloody Mist Road

**Ryuusei no Naruto**

**Disclaimer 1:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Any and all official characters, worlds, informational backgrounds, etcetera of the very popular **Rockman/Megaman **franchise are owned by the company of Capcom, and Keiji Inafune (the man who has worked on almost all the Rockman games known to date).

**Disclaimer 2:** Any and all known official characters from the manga series **BLEACH** is owned by Tite Kubo. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas to create this unique crossover, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, Battlecards, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** Yes, you may have noticed the altered disclaimer notes, and I am also sure you have taken note I mentioned the BLEACH manga series. But anyone from BLEACH won't be appearing yet until the Chūnin Exams Arc. I have plans for certain characters who I really like, and I know some of you may like who I have plucked to have a role in the Narutoverse. :D

With a note added here... Chapter 599 revealed Kishimoto trolling us over by finally admitting Tobi's real identity which was Obito, thus making all _Tobi is Obito _conspiracy theorists rejoice in victory. Now naturally this affects my story by a (bleep)-load of a lot. Therefore in this story I want to now announce without a doubt that Tobi in my story is NOT Obito, and that said Uchiha WILL REMAIN DEAD! Besides having been writing this since 2011, I got other plans revolving Tobi and our elusive Uchiha Madara.

For now, just read.

* * *

**Follow the Bloody Mist Road**

One week of various D-Ranked Missions and two misadventures later...

"This is it? Some chick with a flat chest, a boy with cockatoo hair, and some wannabe brat thinking he's in some street gang? They're my protection?"

The old drunk lost grip of his bottle of cheap sake as it shatters on the floor. Then, he swiftly follows, grasping his balls. After all, when a stone the size of the average adult's hand (that was also the Hokage's leaf-decorated paperweight) collides with a man's weakness between the legs, it would be very painful.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, although her Inner was snickering with a devilish tune.

Naruto, the culprit of the sudden assault, scoffed.

"We're also your only protection, and right now, after that insult, I doubt I'd want to protect some hapless drunk," Naruto said with a scathing glare upon the poor whimpering man.

"Naruto!? That was inexcusable!" Iruka shouted, appalled by the action.

"Whatever... I still want to take the mission anyway... as long as the drunk doesn't piss me off again."

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was silently agreeing with the dobe; his hair doesn't resemble a cockatoo.

Kakashi resisted the urge to face palm.

"Well, Mr. Tazuna, you are paying for a C-Rank Mission, and this is it: a Genin Team and a Jōnin. While they are new, I do have plenty of experience."

He looks back at the Hokage, who was wiping off his paperweight with a hand cloth.

"Hokage-sama, when our client recovers... well, eventually, let him know my team shall wait for him tomorrow at seven in the morning at the East Gate. Therefore," he turns to his team, "pack up with the mind that the mission will most likely take a month."

Sarutobi sighed, as Iruka was helping Tazuna onto a nearby couch.

"Very well, but Naruto, next time reign your anger in..."

"Sure old man," he said with his usual grin back in place, which in turn made him smile back.

"You heard your sensei. So get plenty of rest. You're dismissed."

Kakashi walks out the door, and Naruto eventually followed. Sakura followed Sasuke who left as well.

Naruto split as soon as he left the building, and headed straight home.

_**So, he's from Nami no Kuni, isn't he? Last month when we traveled there, the lands were being taken over by some crime lord, wasn't it?**_

_Yeah. Gatō of Gatō Shipping Industries Inc., so it would explain that old drunk being here. He's probably sick of Gatō controlling his home lands. If I remember, Tazuna is a carpenter, and also enjoys creating bridges._

_**And if the rumors are true, then this C-Rank Mission your team is taking will be upped to A, or possibly even S-Rank, if that midget tyrant decides to send Nuke-nin after his head. If someone like Tazuna builds a bridge that would ultimately connect Nami to the main lands of Hi, then he's a threat to that midget's tyrannical ruling.**_

_Man... Shikamaru can be right on some things; it's troublesome._

_**Let's not worry about it now. Although, now would be the time to put your skills to the real test. You remember those weapons I pilfered from those Nuke-nins we saw when you were eight years old?**_

_Yeah._

_**Take them with you.**_

Pyrus goes silent, leaving Naruto with his own wandering thoughts as he continues on his walk home, making sure not to run into any idiots that still try to "teach him a lesson". Upon returning to the apartment, and closing all doors, locking all windows, and shutting all curtains, he went to a wall near his bed, and spread a small bit of his blood over a seal which glowed upon its presence. A line draws itself down the wall, and like the medicine cabinet, opens. Several Fuuma Shuriken lay retracted on slanted shelves, while hung on nails were sickles and chains, large shuriken, and on the doors, each held a sword kunai and the right door having under the blade kunai a cleaver sword. But what Naruto took was a scroll with the kanji for "explosive metal". He then after a moment picks up three Fuuma Shuriken before the doors are shut.

=0=0=

Gatō sneers at Zabuza and the three ninjas with him.

"You better do your jobs right. That is why I hired you. If that bridge builder ever manages to fulfill his foolish dream of freeing Nami no Kuni, then I'm ruined."

"Don't worry, some worthless builder won't be hard to kill," Zabuza says, but then his Killing Intent spikes, freezing Gatō and his mercenaries behind the midget, "but if you double cross us, I'll be sure you are dragged into hell myself. Let's get going."

Zabuza, the two men who were known in the Bingo Books as the **Oni Kyōdai** (Demon Brothers), and a younger person wearing a mask vanished in Mizu Shunshin, leaving bits of water on the carpet, which left Gatō scowling at his beautiful Persian carpet tainted by water.

"Bastard... once he's killed Tazuna, make sure they die with him," he orders his men. They salute the midget, and on his bark of get out, they do so.

Zabuza and his accomplices appear in their own room off from the main building Gatō built to solidify his "reign" on Nami and the nearby Town of Sui.

"Zabuza-sama, just why are we doing this again? He's a greedy pig who'll betray us when we no longer have use for him," Meizu says.

"I know that," Zabuza snapped, "but even though the Yondaime Mizukage apparently vanished, those still under his power have the village under their control. Until we gain enough funds to supply Mei and the Rebellion, there's nothing we can do. Working for that greedy pig is something we'll have to toughen up and accept. But that doesn't mean we can rob his ass blind when he does betray us."

"This sucks," Gōzu comments, as Meizu nods to his brother's words.

"You know Mei-chan will not like what we're doing, Zabuza-sama," Haku told the swordsman, taking off her mask and revealing her face.

"It's not like I left her stranded at a church or something," he grunted, "She'll understand when I explain it to her with one of my crocodile summons."

_If she doesn't melt my balls off first,_ he adds in thought.

An angry Terumī Mei was like telling the devil to suck it, complete with a D-Generation X crotch chop.

Back in the office:

_"You do know killing some worthless civilian won't be easy, right, Gatō?"_

Gatō jumped at the voice, as he dug into his desk, and pulled off an old handheld gun he acquired from his businesses in Ameroppa, and aimed everywhere.

"Who's there? Guards! Come quick!"

_"Oh, don't worry about your worthless Ronin; they can't hear a damn word. I sealed all sound from being heard outside."_

It was night time, and the only light in the room came from his expensive-looking desk lamp that only illuminated him, some paperwork on the desk, and the glint of the surface of the dirty silver gun.

_"However... I come here with an offering... one that will solve all of your problems of killing the man you put a hit on, and those sneaky Nuke-nin you eventually plan to double cross. And it all comes with this..."_

In a flare in the darkness of the room, a yellow-colored spirit or ghostly demon in the eyes of Gatō, materialized. The bodiless voice chuckles in amusement at the emotion that radiated from Gatō.

_"And all you have to do to gain this power to crush anybody who dares oppose your views of domination is say these two words: Denpa Henkan. What do you say, Gatō? Will you accept, and kill anybody who stands in your way or decline, and be forced to waste your valuable and precious resources to get rid of loose-ends such as Zabuza and his group, Tazuna, and his protection he'll eventually hire from the village of Konoha?"_

Gatō sweated, but the shadow just laughs at him.

_"You want power the easy way, or the hard way, Gatō? Choose."_

"Fine! I want it! But I know you have an ulterior motive! What is it you want?"

From the shadows, a figure emerges into the dim light of the lamp, and flashes an evil smile. The smile was all Gatō could make out, for the shadows seemed to willingly hide the rest of his identity.

"The death of Uzumaki Naruto, one of the ninjas that I know will be one of the guards for your target, Tazuna. Regardless of his death or not, Brachio's power is yours to command."

And then he vanishes before his eyes, leaving Gatō with the yellow sea creature-looking demon thing. Then, it transforms into a ball of light and enters the man's chest, surprising him as well as horrifying him. But instead of feeling pain like he had expected, he felt power pulsing deep inside of him, almost washing off his body in waves. The power pulsed and died, knocking his expensive lamp to the ground and shattering, blanketing the room in complete black. Gatō gains an evil smile of his own and his laughter is all that is heard in that darkened room.

=0=0=

It's been two days, and they had crossed quiet a distance from Konoha. It was a bit quiet, as no one was saying anything or holding conversation, unless you count Sakura lovingly following Sasuke, who was brooding as usual, and Kakashi with Tazuna reading his book (while the drunkard would drink).

_I'm bored,_ Naruto said.

_**Deal with it, skipper. Besides, I detect small traces of chakra in the air... and it hasn't rained in over a week so the puddle looks like a dead giveaway.**_

Up ahead, was the aforementioned puddle.

_Hope I can test out those Kunai Swords I brought with me,_ Naruto replied with an evident of glee.

_**I still say you should ask for training tips from that girl who has a fetish for all things sharp and pointy,**_ Pyrus told Naruto.

_Fetish?_

_**Yes, Naruto, a fetish. I'm sure she sleeps with that scroll of hers, spooning it like lovers would to one another.**_

_Yeesh, Pyrus, I don't need these kinds of thoughts!_

Pyrus just snickered.

In Konoha, Tenten sneezed, and Neji shouted when one of her thrown kunai implanted into his rear end. Thankfully the blade was dull enough not to cause any serious injury, but Neji now requires a trip to the proctologist. Neji had unwillingly joined the few men in the entire world who has had... erm, kunai in the ass.

Back to that untitled path, Kakashi had slowly leaned back from the group as they passed by the puddle. Suddenly chains rips through the water, ensnares Kakashi, and with a pull, he was torn to shreds. Sakura's high-pitched scream of horror soon sends her into the realm of dreams. In other words, she passed out seeing her sensei get killed. Naruto reacted first as the Oni Kyōdai jumped from the water puddle and charged them. He pulled a scroll and in a blast of smoke, the claw weapons were held in a block by two Kunai Swords, held by Naruto, who bit down on the now empty scroll in his mouth.

_**Must be Gatō's henchmen I reckon.**_

_But this is the Oni Kyōdai! They're like on the scale of Level 4 viruses in terms of strength!_

_**Move it Naruto!**_

The Oni Kyōdai wised up and backed off, faking the boy out before throwing their chains. But a kunai shot out and was pinned to the nearby tree. Sasuke held another kunai ready. With growls, they pressed buttons on their gauntlets to disengage the spiked chains. Naruto shifted his hold on his weapons so that he was now grasping onto the ringed ends, effectively holding the weapons at length in similarity to the Blaze Cutter.

"Sasuke! Smack Sakura awake and protect the old geezer!"

He blocks their attacks with the Kunai Swords, however Sasuke didn't listen. His ego to outshine Naruto won over the safety of Sakura or the bridge builder, and charged in from a flanking position. Naruto cursed within his mind, while Pyrus merely clicks her tongue in disappointment. With two slashes Meizu and Gōzu fell as Naruto carved a gash across their chests and ruining their camouflage cloaks.

"Stupid gaki!" Gōzu yells.

Of course, Sasuke thought he had a good shot with one of his kunai, but Meizu was quick on the recovery and struck Sasuke in the stomach, his claws tearing a rip through his shirt and breaking skin.

"Time to die, piggy," Meizu taunts.

Naruto swore, verbally this time, and charged in at Meizu swinging his blades in various directions, emulating to an extent the Berserk Sword cards. Meizu dodged most of the swipes but the sound of metal scratching metal echoes from the blocks the taller man performed. Kakashi saw enough, dashed from his hiding place and incapacitated Gōzu and Meizu with successful haymakers. Seeing the threat was neutralized, Naruto gripped the handles of the weapons before stabbing them into the ground. He pulled out a second scroll he brought with him, and unsealed it to release the larger scroll, which was unsealed to reveal spiked chains, locks, and Chakra-Suppressant Tags.

"Naruto, where did you get all of this stuff?" Kakashi questioned his student.

"Tanzaku," was his response, "before I had bankrupted this dirty and shady casino, I found this scroll in a dumpster so I took it."

Kakashi nodded. Now he remembered... it was one of the funny things mentioned by the Hokage.

Mind at ease, he tended to Sasuke, scolding him for not following Naruto's command. Sasuke all but scowled, but remained quiet while Kakashi used what medical ninjutsu he knew to draw the poison from the cuts made into the boy's chest. The Oni Kyōdai always fought with poisoned weapons, but drawing the poison out quickly helped, that and force-feeding Sasuke an anti-poison medical pill and dry-swallowing it.

Naruto meanwhile had slapped the tags onto their foreheads after he removed their head gear, and went to work chaining them up together.

"So, Tazuna... why is it that Gatō sent assassins after you?" Naruto questioned once he made sure the chains were snug and tight.

"What!? How'd you know about Gatō?" Tazuna shouted, horrified.

_Bingo!_

Turning around and revealing a wide smile, Naruto replies with, "I didn't know. I lied and you confirmed something that we don't know."

Even Kakashi was looking at Tazuna now whilst wrapping medical-soaked gauze and bandages around Sasuke's torso.

_**Liar,**_ Pyrus cuts in, _**then again, we've both known for quite awhile.**_

_I suppose. True ninjas ARE supposed to be secretive and mysterious. Still, can't help but to check out, and get rid of a tyrannical leader._

"But you said you knew who Gatō was," Tazuna said, realizing that his little white lie was now caught and exposed.

"All I know of him was he runs some shipping industry and rumors are he is obsessive-compulsive with daddy abandonment issues."

_**Obsessive-compulsive...?**_

_The best I can think up. Besides, aren't most bad guys obsessive-compulsive in the end of all things?_

_**True.**_

"Tazuna-san, maybe you should stop lying and tell the truth?" Kakashi spoke up, as he checked on Sakura.

"Okay! Okay! I lied! Gatō IS after me! He wants to kill me because I'm practically the only one in Nami that wants to go against his iron-clad hold on our trade routes! He's taken control of Nami no Kuni, but sees me as a threat! I wasn't lying when I said I was a bridge builder! I'm also a master carpenter, and if I create a bridge that links our country to yours, then he'll have trouble keeping a rooted hold on our community and our livelihood! If I die, he'll be able to keep control of Nami, and even make an attempt at forcing control against other countries and their economy!"

He was close to a breakdown at this point, and Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty and sorry for the old drunkard. Sakura shrieked once when the smelling salts hit her nose, and she looked around. She had expected to be dead...

"Welcome back to the realm of the living," Kakashi said with a masked cheesy grin, pocketing the smelling salts into one of his many pockets.

"What happened?" the girl said groggily. The smelling salts did their magic as intended.

"Naruto basically saved you and Tazuna here while Sasuke got himself injured. Luckily I extracted the poison with medical ninjutsu," Thank you Rin for the lessons and rest in peace, "and downed his throat some anti-poison pills I carry with me. He'll be fine but we've been compromised because of it."

"Sasuke got injured!?"

He stands up.

"Sasuke will be fine, but due to disobeying Naruto's command of waking you up and protecting our client, he got injured and even with any lingering poison being flushed from his body, he won't be doing anything overly strenuous. Also, our client lied in the first place with Nukenin being sent to assassinate him. At this moment this is over our heads."

He looks at Tazuna, who flinched upon seeing the seriousness within Kakashi's lone eye.

"The mission was paid for a C-Rank, but with the Oni Kyōdai involved, it has been bumped up to B-Rank, possibly A-Rank due to the unknown variables. At any case I'm legally allowed to just abandon you to your fate and take my team back to Konoha."

"What? No! I beg you! You can't allow Gatō to rule our country! He'll kill me, and then kill everyone else! I got a daughter and grandson! I can't fail them!"

"Kakashi-sensei, let's keep going. You can simply send a message back home requesting back-up while we keep protecting Tazuna-san. I suggest another Jōnin-rank ninja would be helpful."

_Well, that proves Naruto's nothing like it's written in the files. He must have hid his intelligence... putting up his mask. Huh..._

Kakashi simply sighed.

"I'd say no, however this Gatō character sounds like real bad news."

He shifted through some seals before drawing blood. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)."

I'm a plume of smoke, a vest-wearing pug appeared, which then gives off a lazy salute with his paw.

"Yo, Kakashi."

"Pakkun, I need you to race back to Konoha as fast as you can and deliver this message to the Hokage. We need back-up on our mission to Nami."

"What's wrong?" Pakkun looked around, and spotted the tied-up Nukenin, "whoa. I guess you do need help if you managed to survive against the Oni Kyōdai."

Kakashi finished writing the message in a small scroll before attaching it to Pakkun's vest.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," he says and runs off in the direction of Konoha. With that settled Kakashi gets back up and faces Tazuna.

"We'll continue, however you WILL work to pay for the increase pay for the mission."

"I'll do anything I can, anything! I promise you that!"

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Alright then. Naruto, bind those Nukenin to the tree then seal your weapons. Team, formation delta. I'll remain the back."

Naruto did what Kakashi ordered, tying the men to the nearby tree before sealing his weapons and pocketing them. He was getting looks from Sasuke and Sakura (confusing from our pinkette, and looks of slight anger from the dark one) but Naruto easily ignored them, fiddling with only one of his Kunai Swords that he deliberately left unsealed. When they were out of the area, a masked ninja emerged behind one of the trees.

=0=0=

Sarutobi was busy in his office with the paper. One half was paperwork regarding the chaos that has been occurring, authorizing missions, checking and assigning the appropriate ranks, as well as finalizing money spending for hospital and restaurant repairs. The chaos that's happened, most of this stuff had started right after the traitor, Mizuki, mysteriously vanished from the ANBU Prison Facility. And the other half of the paperwork consisted of denying the majority of the Civilian Council bullshit reasons that either regard Naruto, or regard power of the village, or Danzo again attempting to coerce him into allowing control of Naruto as a weapon. The day he allows Danzo to even remotely touch Naruto was when Orochimaru repented his ways and became the Holy Saint of Kami... and there was not a snowball's chance in hell that would EVER happen.

So, he got a rather repetitive exercise with using the DENIED stamp repeatedly for half the paperwork he dubbed in mind BULLSHIT. "Damn this paperwork," he bemoans, "why didn't you teach me your secret of defeating it, Minato...?"

Suddenly the door slams open, and Pakkun, shoulder-tackling it open, rushes in and leaps onto the desk.

"Hokage-sama," the tired dog would pant, "Kakashi sent me..."

"Pakkun, what's going on?" he questioned, paperwork for now put aside.

Pakkun gathered his wits and his dignity once his exhaustion waned. "Client lied. The guy's got assassins after his head from a man named Gatō. Kakashi still went to continue the mission to protect the client, but under Naruto's suggestion to send for backup."

"I give Naruto credit for thinking ahead of the situation," Sarutobi says, rubbing his chin, "Taka!"

In a blur, a hawk-masked ANBU operative appeared and bows. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Find Mitarashi Anko and tell her to come to my office immediately."

With a swirl of leaves, the ANBU op vanished to follow his leader's command. Sarutobi sighed as he stamps DENIED on a paper that not-so-subtly demanded Naruto be executed for simply breathing their "precious oxygen", then sets the stamp down.

"I hate this paperwork..."

"What are you going to do about it? They won't understand even if it came and bit them in the ass with flashing neon lights," Pakkun said, seeing the top papers Sarutobi recently DENIED.

The Hokage agreed with the Ninken. Minato would have been disappointed with the village for spitting in his memory and disrespecting his final wish.

"What else has happened since Kakashi summoned you?"

"Naruto from what I saw of him is holding a lot of secrets. For one thing he has Kunai Swords."

Sarutobi was interested. Kunai Swords weren't a noted tool, but they were rare in shinobi use. Only one Chūnin in Konoha thus far used Kunai Swords.

"It must be that scroll he said he found in Tanzaku," he reasoned.

"Tanzaku? What was he doing there?"

"I still do not know, but he did make himself a bit rich bankrupting a shady casino of all its money."

Pakkun gave a quirky little smile.

Eventually, the door opens and Anko walks in finishing a box of dango.

"Hey old man, what's up?"

"You are needed for a mission," the Hokage begins the explanation.

=0=0=

It has been two days, but the travel was nearing the end. They had made good time when Kakashi somehow commandeered an abandoned pulling wagon, and used Naruto's clones ("Naruto can make solid clones?" Sakura asked) like the Tsumetai Wolves. It was a bit funny when Kakashi would say mush ("Would you stop that sensei; it got not funny five miles ago," Naruto said) and force the Naruto clones to move faster, but it got tiring pretty quickly.

Currently they were on a boat, drifting towards Nami and using the fog cover to avoid being detected by patrol ships. But through the fog they go and soon a bridge, an incomplete one, slowly came into view.

_**The last time we were here, that bridge didn't exist.**_

_True... it's very impressive for being only half-completed._

_**And some midget wants to prevent this from happening,**_ Pyrus told Naruto.

_What makes you believe he's a midget?_

_**What else would he be, a hybrid human conceived by a shark?**_

Somewhere in the world, Kisame sneezed, somehow blowing out the fire pit and preventing Itachi from making yummy delicious Pocky-flavored smores using chocolate cherry Pocky-flavored graham crackers.

The boat soon reached a sand bar, where Tazuna and company got off with the boat owner leaving after bidding Tazuna a wish of luck.

"Let's go. We're not far from home now," he told the Konoha-nin, as they climbed the hillside and soon returned onto the road, unaware they were being watched. It was only five minutes before they reached the town limits of a place called Sui that Naruto's danger senses went off. Pulling out one of his kunai he threw it in the direction of some bushes and a large tree.

Thunk!

Kakashi tensed up, noting Naruto's body tensing, as if anticipating something. Naruto immediately rushed over, and moved the bushes aside, but all he saw was a pure-bred white bunny. It was shaking like a leaf, frightened out of its wits from brushing with death.

_Kawarimi!_ Naruto realized.

Sakura rushed up beside him, and then saw the bunny. Immediately she rounded on Naruto.

"Naruto! What the heck? It's a bunny you almost killed!"

His response was to shove her away, and she knocked into Sasuke, both falling to the ground as Naruto grabs the Kunai Sword that he had somehow clipped to his back. He held the blade vertically, blade tip downward, and grits his teeth as a large broadsword flying through the air, was repelled. Naruto held his ground, but almost lost his footing due to the immense strength of the flying projectile. Kakashi's eye widens, seeing the blade that crashes to the ground. His hunch proven right, Momochi Zabuza appears, and he held an impressed look in his eyes, sword already within his grasp again.

He was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his sword to, wearing baggy pants with stripped pattern typical of the Hidden Mist Village. He also wore mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, as well as matching leg-warmers.

"Wow, kid... I'm very surprising you managed to hold yourself against my sword."

Naruto jumps back before Sasuke and Sakura, while Kakashi uses the Shunshin to warp before Naruto.

"Momochi Zabuza, **Kirigakure no Kijin** (Demon of the Hidden Mist)..."

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi, the famed Copy Ninja with the Sharingan... you got one impressive brat there," Zabuza says with a smile. Of course, with bandages wrapped around his lower face, it wasn't seen well enough.

Sasuke was held up on the word Sharingan, apparently, staring at Kakashi with disbelief.

"Hm... I guess you want Tazuna, right? Well, I apologize but we cannot allow him to die."

He brings his hand up to his hitai-ate and lifts it up, revealing Obito's last gift.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, stay by Tazuna and protect him," he orders. Naruto already rushed back to Tazuna, and Sasuke and Sakura joined him a moment after. They withdrew kunai, while Naruto still held onto his weapon.

"So, I'm graced by the Sharingan. I'm honored, Kakashi, but I need the bridge builder dead or I don't get my payment."

"Sorry, but you'll have to get through me first."

Zabuza chuckled, before unleashing a wide emotion of Killing Intent. Tazuna choked on the suffocating emotion eluding from Zabuza, and Sasuke and Sakura felt as if death was coming for them. Naruto... he's had worse; that and Pyrus was eluding her own aura to protect Naruto from the cold death-like effects of the KI in the air. Kakashi grimaced a bit. His students wouldn't know how to face up against such emotional force like this. He craned his head enough to get a glimpse. Naruto was standing steadfast, keeping his sword in a blocking position, an odd blocking position if he's ever seen one, however Sasuke was close to taking his own life with his kunai.

He filters his own KI out, attempting to take the edge from Zabuza. "Sasuke... I'll protect you, so don't worry," he calls to him, as the boy registers the man's voice. He stopped short of the blade reaching his neck. Then Naruto broke them from the KI by giving them both smacks upside the head before holding his weapon back into position.

"Mind not being total wusses? We got an old drunk to protect," he told them, just as Zabuza had rushed him in an instant. Naruto was ready, blocking the man's zanbato-sized weapon. Naruto feints a move, and slices across the man's neck. He promptly dissolved into water.

_Alright, Naruto definitely knows some skills of Kenjutsu,_ Kakashi thinks, as another Zabuza appeared behind his team. He Shunshins and stabs Zabuza... who turns into water only to get a kunai run across his throat. Now he turned into water as well, as the real Kakashi lashed out with a kick from the side making the man skid across the ground.

"It'll take more than a few simple tricks to stop me, Kakashi," Zabuza taunts.

"I'd say the same to you."

Zabuza chuckles coldly, as the mist around them begins to thicken and shroud out further.

"Let's see you even try and stop me from completing my mission, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice taunted as he vanished into the mist itself.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu**... a specialty of mine," the Nukenin of Kiri says, his voice echoing from all around them, "I should inform you about the eight points of the human body: larynx, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Tell me, which should I strike?" Zabuza asked.

"None of the above," Kakashi retorts as he narrowly avoids getting beheaded by Zabuza's sword.

Zabuza attacks, but Kakashi wasn't a slouch either, countering the blows and dodging the attacks from the sword sweeps. In one instance, Kakashi releases Makibishi as a distraction, but a clone of Zabuza rushed in, getting a lucky shot and sends Kakashi right into the nearby water.

"Fool! I got you!" the real Zabuza said as he Shunshins over the water as Kakashi emerged. Already, Zabuza had formed the necessary hand seals as the water around Kakashi suddenly grew heavy.

"What the?"

"**Suirō no Jutsu** (Water Prison Technique)!"

And just like that, a globular sphere of water swiftly encapsulates Kakashi and rises from the body of water, before Zabuza jams his hand through the sphere, having a "hold" on it. Kakashi was growling, having gotten caught in the trap.

"I got you now Kakashi within my inescapable prison... moving around and struggling will make things worse. I suggest being still... and watch as I finish off those brats of yours and the man I was hired to kill."

Zabuza brings up a single seal, and wordlessly summons two Mizu Bunshin that takes shape and moves onto land. Both clones grab their swords, and charge. Naruto was the closest so they attacked him, however used his Frequency Change to evade the double blade decapitation, and emerged surprising the Mizu Bunshin with his Kunai Swords. Naruto went wild, emulating the Berserk Sword attack. They blocked his wild assault, and one sliced in with a downward cleave, but Naruto brought his leg up. A loud painful scraping sound of metal versus metal is heard, but Naruto survived getting his leg cut off, although the metal on his pant leg was horribly ruined.

Taking the sudden surprise Naruto kicks up, spinning as the clone gets hit in the face, before Naruto swings his upper body weight to position his blades... the clone's neck is opened with a ravaged cut. The clone soon bursts into water. The second clone runs in, but Naruto repositions his Kunai Swords and uses the Frequency Change to evade. He was definitely surprising Zabuza.

_That is no ordinary Shunshin no Jutsu... that's something else,_ Zabuza thought, analyzing the blond-haired brat. _But what... it can't be __**Jinton**_ (Swift Release)_..._

_**Don't forget Naruto... always keep your senses ready,**_ Pyrus tells her partner.

"Well, THAT was a surprise... I would have pegged him to be a little boy pretending to play ninja," Zabuza said aloud, the real one holding Kakashi prisoner still.

The Mizu Bunshin swings the blade, but Naruto again evades, grabbing the Kunai Swords and bringing them up to block an overhead chop. "Gotcha!" the clone yells, and sends a mighty kick to Naruto, sending him flying back and almost hitting Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Get back!" Kakashi manages to shout despite being submerged, "get Tazuna and run! As long as Zabuza has me trapped, his water clone cannot move far from the original creator without losing connection!"

Sasuke and Sakura were staring, disbelief at their foe. A real Jōnin like Kakashi, but on the side that wanted Tazuna killed. They witnessed Naruto get lucky. Hell, they knew their teammate was very unpredictable at times. But Naruto still got bested, if only luckily able to survive. Naruto was kneeling, as the clone stands there with such a mean look as the original was giving. Tazuna backed up, sweating at the look he was getting. He almost can see himself really dying here...

"Damn... so glad this metal was tough enough to withstand it. I was just that damn lucky it didn't go all the way and cut my leg off. Now, that would have sucked."

_Okay, so Zabuza's a Jōnin-level ninja, just like Kakashi-sensei... in layman terms, he's as powerful as a level 4 virus..._

_**He can also be ranked as a standard level 2 or level 3 battle EM Life Form,**_ Pyrus added.

_Well... this really, really, sucks right now._

Before the water clone could attack, a huge shadow towered and it found itself devoured by a giant snake. Anko was riding the top of it as a smaller-sized snake a foot taller than the real Zabuza slithers forward, its three heads spewing fireballs. The man was forced to flee to evade getting fried; this freed Kakashi from his watery prison.

"Amigo, we just arrived, yesss," the center head spoke (with a slight Spanish accent).

This specific three-headed teal-colored snake was known as Triclyde.

"Thank goodness," Naruto mutters.

He still kept his weapons ready as the giant snake coils in a protective way shielding Tazuna. With a soft grunt, Anko lands beside Naruto.

"Hello, gaki."

"Hello crazy snake lady."

A snake rose from the waters and lunched at Zabuza, but the man moved to evade getting poisoned. But in his fault, that also freed Kakashi from his prison who moved in a sprint back on land. Zabuza killed he snake and lunges at Kakashi with his blade but our favorite silver-haired wolf blocks the large zanbato with a mere kunai. With a highly-trained eye, you'd make out a sliver of white chakra like a film over the weapon.

"I didn't expect you to get help, Kakashi," Zabuza stated, forcing all his weight on his weapon to overpower the man.

Kakashi was proving to be just as strong.

"I plan ahead," was his reply.

Zabuza growls as he manages to shove Kakashi away and jumps back an impressive range. But as he started going through hand seals, to his increasing ire Kakashi was copying him move for move.

"Damn that monkey eye," he growls, ending with the final seal as chakra rushed off him channeling the water. A giant dragon made of water rose from the ocean and so did Kakashi's as both attacks slam into one another sending a large spray of water everywhere.

But in the blinding spray, Naruto did a suicidal-like maneuver by moving in close with his Frequency Change, and Zabuza winced as the brat got one hell of a lucky hit on his torso. The cut wasn't deep but it still stung.

_That smug little shit,_ was his running thought, _using the jutsu to cover him and getting a clean hit. I'm impressed._

He retaliated with his swinging of Kubikiribōchō, but it missed as Naruto drops flat onto his back to evade the horizontal slice. That left the long white-glowing tail of Triclyde to smack Zabuza painfully towards the trees. The man never let go of his weapon no matter what happened to him. Grabbing the stretched tail Naruto is brought back towards the three-headed serpent's side.

"That wasss a very gutsssy move, amigo," the left head said in a hissing manner.

Naruto smirked. "I know."

Sasuke stared at the dobe in disbelief the boy got a LUCKY HIT on the rogue ninja.

Zabuza was injured from Triclyde's Iron Tail attack, as he spat up some blood.

"Bastards..."

His eyes widen suddenly. Zabuza drops, two senbon lodged in his neck. He was lifeless as a figure appeared in a blur, wearing the tradition mask of the Hunting Ninja Squads of Kirigakure no Sato.

"I thank you for weakening him enough for me," said the masked ninja.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto, stand down," Kakashi speaks up, sighing in relief as he pulls his headband back down to cover his Sharingan eye. "It's a ninja from Kiri's Hunter Division."

The masked ninja kept staring at them before it grabs Zabuza, the weapon, and vanishes in a Shunshin.

"Sheesh, Kakashi, you got your ass handed to you," Anko said with that grin of hers, as her snake summons vanish with a poof.

"Just shut up and carry me," he told her, before slumping into unconsciousness.

"Wuss," she mutters and lifted Kakashi into a fireman's carry. "Hey drunky, take me to your house so I can get a glimpse of this situation," she yelled at Tazuna.

Tazuna just prayed to the gods he'd live to see the bridge completed before telling the woman to follow him. Anko followed, once she shifted the silver-haired man's hitai-ate to cover his Sharingan eye. Bringing up the rear was Team Seven.

"That's the Anko-chan you talked about before?" Sakura whispered, remembering that the woman said her name was Anko, and Naruto mentioned that she was friends with an Anko.

"Yeah, that's her," he whispered back, "we met through an argument on my ninth birthday of ramen versus dango, until Teuchi created his Dango Ramen... we became friends after we came to a mutual agreement both are good together. That and she's also friends with Sasuke's mom..."

Sasuke said nothing but keep his arms crossed.

"So, Naruto-kun," Anko called to the teen, "once we get to this old man's house and I get Snow White here into a bed, tell me everything that's happened so I can get a better understanding of your shitty situation. I need to know whether or not we will require anymore backup."

* * *

**Well I updated finally. I hope some of you are happy. I'm not however... Capcom left Trigger stranded on the moon! After years of no activity, they finally come up with a third game to the Megaman Legends/Rockman DASH series only to kill the project, the third game, and leave our new characters Barrett and Aero to officially not exist. CAPCOM YOU FUCKING SUCK! I was so looking forward to the damn thing! You bastards! But, that doesn't matter... if officially NOW thanks to Capcom, Barrett and Aero don't exist, then they WILL in my stories and ANY of my future Megaman stories I have, crossover or not!**

**For now, I hope some of you have enjoyed this chapter, even though it seems to be a damn bore having to go through Nami no Kuni all over again. But I'm going to shake a lot of things up as this is a crossover... but I hated how I had trouble working a nice scene without it sounding so cliché and overused like in most other Naruto fics.** D:

**I think you'd be pleasantly surprised at what I got planned in the future, that is if I EVER get that far into this confirmed seven-part series. Yes, this story's plot will have SEVEN parts/seasons. Let's hope I last long to make the goal of completing all six interconnected parts plus a movie-styled story.**

**On an added note: All NaruHina shippers run full force! We saw a glimpse of what we believed in the latest manga chapters that Naruto and Hinata ARE destined to be together as lovers! Ahahahahahahahaa!**


End file.
